


Something to Say

by myownfreakingstory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Bellamy Touring Bandmate, Clarke is Famous, F/F, F/M, Famous Musician, M/M, Slow Burn, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownfreakingstory/pseuds/myownfreakingstory
Summary: TWO YEARS AGO, NO ONE EVEN KNEW HER NAME, and now if you were to ask someone random on the street who Clarke Griffin was, you’d at least get a ‘that country singer?’Clarke Griffin is a famous country/pop star, and Bellamy goes on tour with her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Emori
Comments: 40
Kudos: 90





	1. THE AUDITION

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning and disclaimer: the majority of my (mis)information comes from the (un)trustworthy world of Google search results. I’ve pretty obviously borrowed from the “lives” of real stars and many of the albums and several songs are just bastardized versions of ones already out there. The plot pulls from both the 100 canon and “information” on actual stars and celebrities.
> 
> And yes, Clarke Griffin is basically Taylor Swift. When looking for drama in the music industry, there’s no denying what an excellent source of inspiration she is. Fight me.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy auditions for Clarke Griffin.

# CHAPTER ONE – THE AUDITION

> **_THEN: JAKE GRIFFIN COUNTRY MUSIC’S NEXT STAR_ **
> 
> _NEXT BREAKOUT STAR? Unknown JAKE GRIFFIN signs with ARKADIA RECORDS. Who is the nineteen-year-old that just signed with Nashville’s largest music label? Read to find out._
> 
> _GOING GOLD: Country newbie, JAKE GRIFFIN, sells half a million copies of his freshmen album SOMEDAY in its first week! Tour dates “in the near future.”_
> 
> _TO THE MOON: new single released by ABBY BROOKS suggests new album is in the works – is that JAKE GRIFFIN in the background?_
> 
> _TOUR DATES: Country music’s ABBY BROOKS announces album release date, tour and more! JAKE GRIFFIN is rumored to join._
> 
> _A NEW RECORD: having sold more than a million copies in a week, JAKE GRIFFIN’S SOMEDAY becomes record-breaking PLATINUM ALBUM._
> 
> _LOVE IS IN THE AIR: now on tour, JAKE GRIFFIN and ABBY BROOKS “can’t stay away from each other,” sources claim._
> 
> _CONFIRMED: JAKE GRIFFIN escorts America’s sweetheart, ABBY BROOKS, down the red carpet. BROOKS plays it cool: “He’s my best friend.”_

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, MOUNT WEATHER, VIRGINIA**

“Hey—I’ve got a job for you.” Bellamy’s friend, Nathan Miller, never wastes time with pleasantries. He’s a straight-to-business guy. Bellamy likes that about him.

“Uh, okay.” Bellamy is surprised by the direction the conversation is taking. Miller works security, for some important person or another; the agency Miller works for makes it difficult for Bellamy to keep up.

Bellamy only just returned home – to the great city of Mount Weather, Virginia – yesterday evening. Bellamy liked to visit here every once in a while; when there’d been a small window in his schedule, he jumped at it. That’s what savings were for.

“You could at least try to sound a little more excited,” Miller’s tone is one of pained amusement. “It’s like you forget that you’re a struggling artist.”

“Am I?” Bellamy muses as he searches the cabinets of his neglected family kitchen for something to eat. He can’t remember the last time he was here, and so, he isn’t too surprised to come up empty-handed.

Miller makes a strangled noise and pretends that Bellamy hadn’t said anything. “Arkadia Records is looking for a touring guitarist. I put your name up.”

“Word,” Bellamy likes touring. It’s a tough job, but it’s also fun. It keeps him from getting the cat he so desperately wants but cannot afford; that’s a dream for another day. It’s thoughtful of Miller, to think of him, and Bellamy says as much.

Miller is uncomfortable with the thanks, even after giving Bellamy a hard time. “There’s one thing, though.” The guy warns, setting off all of Bellamy’s mental warning bells.

“Yeah?” He asks, cautious. One time, on a high school ski trip, Miller suggested to Bellamy that if he went down the black diamond trail, he’d be able to impress his crush and get her to go out with him. Bellamy basically rolled all the way down the trail, breaking an ankle in the process. Lily hadn’t even stuck around long enough to witness it.

“Yeah—okay don’t freak out.” Miller hedges.

“You know, saying stuff like that only makes me freak out.” Bellamy glances out the window. The mountains are lush and green in the distance. It’s nice to be home. When he was younger, all he wanted to do was leave.

“It’s just that, well—have you heard of Clarke Griffin?” Miller asks. It’s a pretty stupid question. Who hasn’t heard of Clarke Griffin?

“The Country Heiress? With the famous parents and nepotism?”

“Princess, and there isn’t any nepotism,” Miller corrects, and Bellamy snorts. It makes Miller groan. “Fuck, man. It's the music industry; what can I tell you? But yes, that one.”

“Wait,” Bellamy interrupts. “You put my name down to tour with some country snob? What the fuck, Miller?”

“Are you still broke?” Miller interjects.

“Relatively.”

“Can you play the guitar?”

“Yes?”

“And do you like playing music?”

“Situationally,” Miller swears on the other end. “Yes-yes, I do.”

“So then don’t be a bitch and get paid to do something you enjoy. I will have Maya call you, and do not embarrass me. Bye.” Miller hangs up.

He gets a call within the hour from a Maya Vie. The chipper girl asks about his current whereabouts and if he has any prior obligations, contracts, etc. that would “impact his ability to participate.” It’s all really weird if you ask Bellamy.

The girl on the phone seems pleased with his answers, tells Bellamy to keep an eye on his email, and then hangs up without a warning. Bellamy always says goodbye before he hangs up; not even a decade in New York could drill that little Southern courtesy out of him. It’s fucking nice, okay?

An email does come later that evening; Bellamy hears the chime in his pocket, but he chooses to ignore it. In front of him, there is a plain slab of stone that reads AURORA BLAKE, BELOVED MOTHER. This is the part he hates about coming home, and it’s the reason Octavia stays out of Virginia if at all possible.

The email contains a date, this Monday, and a location, a private airport out of Manhattan. Being that today is Saturday, Bellamy doesn’t have a lot of time to get things together. He planned to stay here in Virginia a little bit longer, but Bellamy has bills to pay, so he gets to work on moving his plane ticket around and sets off back to New York.

> **_THEN: ABBY BROOKS DATING NEWCOMER JAKE GRIFFIN_ **
> 
> _ABBY BROOKS and JAKE GRIFFIN wrap up record-breaking tour. ARKADIA RECORDS promises new music “soon.”_
> 
> _Country stars JAKE GRIFFIN and ABBY BROOKS spotted leaving BROOKS’S penthouse is downtown Nashville, supports dating theory._
> 
> _Country’s favorite couple JAKE GRIFFIN and ABBY BROOKS attend the Met Gala, confirm relationship._
> 
> _Couple JAKE GRIFFIN and ABBY BROOKS spotted in New York together. BROOKS shows boyfriend the sights. Couple shopping for NYC home together?_

**NOW: BELLAMY, NEW YORK CITY**

The look on the taxi driver’s face when Bellamy asks to be dropped off at Teterboro Airport is nothing shy of skeptical. Dressed in a black t-shirt and worn blue jeans, it’s hard to blame the guy. Bellamy knows the directions come out of his mouth weak and uncertain. Like even his tongue doesn’t believe that he’s really meeting Clarke Griffin’s manager for an audition on a private jet.

A young girl that couldn’t possibly be the ferocious woman he confirmed with on the phone this morning greets him at the airfield. With dark hair and pale, pale skin, she doesn’t look like the type you’d expect to circle amongst A-listers and international stars. The kind smile she gives only supports Bellamy’s beliefs.

“I’m Maya. It’s nice to meet you!” The girl smiles warmly again, and Bellamy returns the greeting. “If you’ll follow me, we can get you set up.”

Maya leads him onto an unremarkable jet, but that seems to be the point. The people using this place are either finance gurus or famous and avoiding attention. Inside, however, is nicer than any apartment Bellamy's ever owned.

“So, you’re Miller’s best friend,” Maya observes as Bellamy breaks out his guitar and fiddles with it. It helps to relax those pesky audition nerves of his; there’s nothing quite as terrifying as getting up in front of people who are only there to judge you, tell you if you’re good enough or not.

“That I am.”

“I didn’t think Miller had any friends.” The brunette hops into a seat near him, continues. “How are you friends with someone who doesn’t talk?”

At that Bellamy cracks a smile; Miller is a gruff guy, but once he warms up to you, there is no going back. Once in your corner, Miller will be in your corner for life.

“Well, we survived high school together. There’s no other bond like it.”

Maya looks skeptical, but before she can say so, a shadow appears at the door. Tall and imposing, this must be Indra, Clarke Griffin’s manager. The woman glares at him over her dark shades before stepping aside to make room for the people coming in behind her.

“Look—Mom. I don’t care. I’m not touring with my boyfriend to sell albums. Like, what am I? Some Disney Channel star?” While Indra was the storm cloud, an ominous warning rolling in, Clarke Griffin is the lightning close behind, full of quick, hot energy. “So, I lost my guitarist. Musicians drop off tours all the time. How is this bad press?”

“Because,” Abby Brooks-Griffin boards the plane dressed like she’s about to go onstage. The Country star hasn’t performed in years, stepping back into the shadows to allow room for her daughter to shine, but it appears she hasn’t lost the flair for performance.

“Grounder wrote that Connor left the tour because of a ‘hostile work environment.’ That means you, honey.” Clarke Griffin snorts in outrage, yanking off the grey baseball cap she’s wearing and smoothing out her long blonde hair.

“No, it means that we don’t let people make sexually overt comments about other members of this team. And Connor can—” Clarke’s blue eyes fall on Bellamy, who feels like he’s watching some reality TV, only the sound is too clear and he feels too close.

“Becca will take care of it,” Clarke wraps up the conversation that Bellamy was most assuredly not supposed to hear.

“Oh!” Abby declares, eyeing Bellamy thoughtfully. “Hello there.”

Clarke makes a strangled noise but approaches Bellamy confidently. To his surprise, she offers him her hand and smiles. “You must be Bellamy. Miller says great things about you.”

“Are you sure you’ve got the right, Miller? Nathan Miller?” Bellamy jests. Indra looks utterly unimpressed, but both the Griffin women grin. Abby laughs freely, while Clarke seems to catch herself and retreats to a spot on the plane.

“We need to make a meeting in Nashville, so get on with it,” Indra growls. Maya flashes Bellamy an apologetic smile and joins Clarke, quietly reading from her phone to the star, whispering in her ear.

Bellamy spent the majority of his weekend getaway skimming through the expansive catalog of Clarke Griffin, even the teeth-rotting girl ballads of her early years. The artist has a penchant for pulling from the same pool of chords, but Bellamy wouldn’t say that’s necessarily a bad thing. Its Clarke Griffin’s ability to tell a story and emote that makes her so relatable to her fans, that makes her famous.

He plays a medley of sorts, picking a choice from her singles and a few songs that Bellamy recognizes from Octavia’s Clarke Griffin days. She used to play a lot of these songs on full blast. And on repeat. Maya whispers to Clarke the whole time, occasionally showing the star her phone as well. Indra continues to scowl, glancing down at her apple watch and looking out one of the windows like she’d rather be anywhere else. Abby sits front row and center, enraptured. Every once in a while, the country icon will mouth the words to her daughter’s songs, following along. Then she too looks away, her phone buzzing in her lap.

Bellamy would like to think that this audition is going well, but it’s hard to say with how no one appears to be paying attention. The music industry is a brutal beast. Accepting defeat, Bellamy veers into another song, one that no one would have heard on the radio. Clearly, it doesn’t seem to matter what he plays – or even if he plays.

At the change in music, Clarke’s sharp eyes look away from Maya’s notes to him then to Indra. The expression she wears is critical and impossible to read, but Bellamy will play until someone says—

“That’ll do,” Indra interjects. Bellamy finishes the chord progression because he can’t stand to leave it hanging. Maya gives him a big smile, again, and Abby claps like a little girl, hopping in her seat.

“Thank you for your time.” Clarke Griffin says, maintaining eye contact. She looks away when Indra nudges at her shoulder for her attention. Bellamy begins to pack up his things, trying to hide the insecurity and rejection swirling in his stomach.

“We will be in touch!” Abby declares, squeezing his arm. It’s pretty much code for you’re not getting the job.

But Bellamy has learned to brush off the sting of rejection. So, he smiles and thanks the women for their time, exiting the plane. Clarke Griffin doesn’t spare him another look.

The plane is in the air before Bellamy can even get into the car waiting for him outside.

> **_THEN: JAKE GRIFFIN AND ABBY BROOKS SPLIT_ **
> 
> _JAKE GRIFFIN spotted out on the town. Pictures of GRIFFIN’S boy’s night in Nashville tonight at 8PM. Where was ABBY?_
> 
> _ABBY BROOKS tells OPRAH she plans to take a break, differing from ARKADIA’S promises of new music from the artist. Trouble in ARKADIA or just a failure to communicate?_
> 
> _JAKE GRIFFIN is back in the studio, thrilled to receive a nomination for NEW ARTIST OF THE YEAR, a close source reports._
> 
> _ABBY BROOKS is nowhere to be found, wins FEMALE VOCALIST OF THE YEAR. Why wasn’t she there to accept?_
> 
> _ABBY BROOKS surprises crowd at JAKE GRIFFIN concert; pair performed their hit duet TO THE MOON for concertgoers last Thursday. Is this the return of ABBY BROOKS?_
> 
> _JAKE GRIFFIN takes DIANA SYDNEY out to dinner, confirms reports of a breakup with ABBY GRIFFIN._

**NOW: BELLAMY, NEW YORK CITY**

The call comes through before Bellamy makes it back to his closet space of an apartment in Brooklyn. The number is unknown, but Bellamy answers because he recognizes the Nashville area code.

“Hello, I’m calling for Bellamy Blake.” It’s a woman’s voice, sickeningly professional.

Bellamy clears his throat. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Excellent. I’m Becca Heda with Clarke Griffin’s team. I have some paperwork to send over, and I wanted to confirm the email address before I did.” Becca, as in _Becca will deal with it._ Bellamy’s mind swirls with the possibilities. Maybe Clarke Griffin didn’t like what he’d overheard, and they were about to wrap him up in some legal jargon to keep him shut.

“Mr. Blake? Are you there?” Becca asks. “I didn’t lose you, did I?”

“I, no – I’m here. Can I ask what this is about?” Bellamy manages to say before the woman can continue.

“Oh, right. Mr. Blake, we’d like to offer you a place on Clarke Griffin’s team, as a touring band member.” Becca’s voice is practiced. “I have a copy of your contract to send over, along with your salary offer, a living stipend, and so forth. Can I get a confirmation of your email address? And is there anyone else you’d like to look over the documents? An attorney?”

Bellamy confirms his address, and he also provides the contact information for Marcus Kane, the family friend, and mentor. Becca seems surprised when she hears the name, but she is tactful enough not to mention it. He’s not an idiot, though; Bellamy knows that word will get back to Clarke Griffin and her mother that their new guitarist is familiar with the man who recruited Jake Griffin to Arkadia records.

> **_THEN: MARCUS KANE_ **
> 
> _“We expect great things from him,” says MARCUS KANE of ARKADIA RECORDS says of new find JAKE GRIFFIN. Why to watch out for newcomer JAKE GRIFFIN._
> 
> _Who is MARCUS KANE? The man behind ARKADIA RECORDS biggest talents, such as Jake Griffin and ABBY BROOKS._
> 
> _MARCUS KANE leaves ARKADIA RECORDS after Earth-shattering fight with country icon ABBY BROOKS. What will the talent recruiter do now without the label tracking his every move?_
> 
> _A SECOND DAWN: how MARCUS KANE wiped the board and started at the new music label with a clean slate, swipes boy-band phenomena THE DELINQUENTS from ARKADIA RECORDS after talks to re-sign fell through._

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, NEW YORK CITY**

Marcus Kane didn’t need to keep working after he left Arkadia Records; the man had more than enough money from his days seeking out Jake Griffin and the like to live carefree forever. Yet, Marcus wasn’t the kind of guy to sit still. He liked to work, liked the game that was the music industry, and so, Marcus Kane joined the LA-based label, Second Dawn Music Group.

Bellamy knew Marcus through his mother. He was a friend of a friend or something of the sort, but either way, Marcus was from Mount Weather, and Mount Weather people stick together. It’s a small-town thing.

“Well, first things first,” Marcus begins the conversation like someone who has lived too long in the fast-paced city of LA. Bellamy can hear him flipping through the pages of the contract because of course, Marcus printed the contract out. “They are paying you way too much.”

“Wow, thanks for your vote of confidence,” Bellamy responds dryly even if he agrees with Marcus; Camp Griffin is indeed paying Bellamy way too much, but he isn’t going to ask to get paid less.

“Sorry. I mean, you’re an excellent guitarist and performer, but this sum is a little high for someone with your experience. You’ve toured, yes, but never on this scale or for someone this high-profile.” More pages flipping. “They must really like you, or be really desperate.”

“I’m choosing to believe in the first one,” Bellamy decides, and Marcus Kane laughs on the other side of the phone. Bellamy has worked with Marcus before, has played on a few tours for his companies’ artists; Bellamy likes Marcus.

“Good choice,” Marcus agrees. “But I don’t see any problems with the documents; although, I am surprised that the attorney let you send them over to me.”

“Me, too.” Bellamy hadn’t really thought about the implications before asking Becca to forward the documents to Kane, but afterward, he’d realized what he had done. Marcus Kane is a former Arkadia Records employee, having switched companies after some inner drama that Bellamy has never asked about. “Although, it was over twenty years ago. Maybe they’re over it.”

“Trust me, Bellamy. The music industry never forgets.”

“Like an elephant? That would explain the soul-crushing and stampedes.”

Marcus sounds exasperated. “Sure, let’s go with that. Anyway, I have a meeting in five, but the contract looks pretty standard to me. We could have Anya take a look at it to be safe.”

“Do you think that’s necessary?” Bellamy asks. He’s never been so hesitant before; usually, someone offers him a job, and he jumps at it, but Bellamy also hasn’t ever auditioned on a superstar’s private jet before.

“I think you can never be too safe around us vultures,” Marcus warns Bellamy. It reminds him that even Marcus is a predator in this business. “I’ll pass it along.”

Anya reports that the contract is pretty cut and dry and that the only thing Bellamy should take into consideration is that Griffin’s people put in a few lines about him being required to fulfill the duration of the tour regardless. Without being asked, the woman sends a revised version of the contract to Becca, and they go back and forth, and then Bellamy finds himself in a very white office in Manhattan signing over his soul.

At least until he decides to leave, thanks to Anya.

Indra is present for the contract signing, and Anya is there as well. The two women sit opposite each other at the conference table, and Bellamy can’t help but wonder if signing on musicians is usually this formal. It isn’t. At least it never has been for Bellamy before.

Becca sits at the head of the table and pretends to be oblivious to the showdown happening in front of her. The attorney shows Bellamy where to sign, and Anya watches closely to make sure that nothing seems off. You could cut the tension with a knife.

“That’ll be the last one,” Becca gives Bellamy a smile, and he signs the last spot, right next to the little arrow sticky note. Anya looks satisfied to be done with the task, and Indra is impossible to read either way. “Thank you and welcome to the team.”

Becca takes the file and flees the room, abandoning Bellamy to whatever is happening between Indra and Anya. Coward.

For a long minute, no one speaks. Bellamy drums his fingers on the table, tapping out the beat to the song he heard on the subway ride over. Indra spares him a look of disdain before looking back at Anya.

“Long time no see,” the woman glowers. Anya arches a perfect brow at Indra. “How’s Second Dawn treating you?”

“Excellent. They’re a good client.” Anya responds. “Arkadia still pushing your girl around?”

Indra doesn’t respond immediately, but Bellamy can see how her jaw ticks at the remark. “No one pushes around Clarke Griffin.”

It’s not exactly an answer, but the smile that Anya gives Indra tells Bellamy that it’s enough of an answer for her. Indra pushes away from the table like it burned her, turns to Bellamy.

“See you in Nashville. Don’t be late.” Indra departs, leaving Bellamy alone with his unexpected ally.

He eyes Anya for a moment then blurts, “I don’t have the money to pay you for this.”

Anya aims that arched brow in his direction now, but there’s the slightest sign of a smile twitching at her lips. “You don’t think I knew that when I flew across the country for some side player? I’m doing this as a favor for Marcus and for the opportunity to fight with Indra.”

“Was that what that was? A fight? Did you win?” Bellamy asks, confused. When Bellamy fights, it involves yelling and throwing punches, and like, blood. The two women just glared at each other.

“She left first, didn’t she?” Anya observes smug. Bellamy can’t help himself; he laughs.


	2. MUSIC REHEARSALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy moves to Nashville and gets to know the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, take this timeline with a grain of salt.
> 
> I'm also updating with a second part rather quickly, but from here on out, I expect updates once a week.

# CHAPTER TWO – MUSIC REHEARSALS

**THEN: CLARKE GRIFFIN, CHILDHOOD PRODIGY OR SOMETHING ELSE?**

> **2010, Billboard**
> 
> _**FOLLOWING IN HER FATHER’S FOOTSTEPS** , Clarke Griffin released her first single at the age of 15. WISHING STAR is a story any preteen girl could relate to, and it showed. The single garnered attention, as did Griffin’s very famous parents—Jake Griffin and Abigail Brooks-Griffin. ARKADIA RECORDS quickly signed the young starlet, thereby welcoming her into the ‘family’ shortly after her fifteenth birthday._
> 
> _Controversy lies within those early years for the young singer. Many speculate that the only reason Griffin obtained a record deal at all was due to her parentage; after all, both parents also comfortably house their music with Arkadia Records. Naturally, Thelonious Jaha, President of AR, would want to keep the blue-blooded Griffin line all in the same place, hoard that revenue for himself._
> 
> _Word on the street implied that Marcus Kane had also made an offer for the young talent; having previously worked under Jaha at ARK, Kane is familiar with the Griffin family, having been the one to discover Jake Griffin at the Bluebird Café in Nashville. Clearly, AR was not having that!_
> 
> _Often referred to as ARK, Arkadia records has a history wrought with internal dilemma and artist abuse. Insiders claim that the Griffin parents were under fire for producing and releasing a single for their daughter outside of the record company. Perhaps, pressure was applied to help the company also acquire the Griffin daughter._
> 
> _Regardless, there’s no denying Clarke Griffin’s proclivity for fame. Last night, C. Griffin sparkled in a bejeweled evening gown while performing her new hit single on ELLEN. Perhaps, a bit overdressed for a daytime talk show, but who am I to judge?_

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE**

Bellamy spends the next week preparing for music rehearsals. Everyone else playing for the band has had plenty of time to learn the new music for the show, and none of them needed to learn the old discography as well. Bellamy is the newbie, and he doesn’t want anyone to think he doesn’t belong.

If someone had told Bellamy Blake a few years back that he’d be spending countless hours listening to and practicing the endless bop catalog of Clarke Griffin, he would’ve laughed in their faces before telling them to fuck off.

Octavia absolutely screamed when he told her, a lot and loudly. Octavia is twenty and still a die-hard fan of the recording artist that he now works for, but, thankfully, she’s lost some of the preteen craziness—well, maybe. Bellamy certainly hopes so. After all of the screaming and _shut-up_ ’s and the _liar_ ’s, it’s hard to say. He promised to get her into a show; so, he’ll find out then.

Bellamy receives an email and text from a Charmaine Diyoza with directions and plane tickets. Unsurprisingly he’ll be bunking with the rest of the touring band, but what is surprising is that the tour manager says that the group stays in a townhouse in the city. That’s a pretty sweet setup. Too sweet, if you ask Bellamy.

It’s bittersweet, but Bellamy gives up his little apartment in Brooklyn and makes his trek to Nashville. The contract is for “the duration of the touring needs,” approximately eighteen months, and so, he won’t be needing a place in New York anymore.

Hopefully, this thing doesn’t go up in flames for him; then, he’d be homeless and jobless.

Miller picks him up from the airport, and the pair shares a rib-cracking hug in the middle of the Nashville International Airport. It’s been at least a year since the last time Bellamy saw his best friend face to face. Facetime just doesn’t make up for the real thing.

The drive to the townhouse is filled with chit chat. Miller admits that a guy he met, Bryan, ghosted him, and Bellamy vows to find him and beat his ass. Nathan Miller cracks the tiniest of smiles before recovering and reminding Bellamy that he’s the one licensed to carry.

“Whatever, I could absolutely take you in a fight.” Bellamy bluffs. There’s a very high chance that Miller could kill him with his bare hands, like 99.9% chance.

“Oh yeah?” Miller calls bullshit. “We’ll have to see about that.”

The townhome is too nice, as seems to be the theme of this whole deal. A stone and wood finishing decorate the outside of the house, tucked away into the side of a hill. It sits on the end of a row of ever-so-slightly different homes. It’s quaint. A band lives here?

“As I’m sure you’ve read, you lot are to be on your best behavior.” Miller guesses Bellamy’s thoughts.

“You lot? What are you, eighty?” Miller lets them inside; the door apparently having been left unlocked is not an obstacle.

“Yes, so be on your best behavior.” Miller leads him into the foyer, yelling out, “MURPHY. Your newest recruit is here.”

A guy stomps down the stairs, tall and lean with hair cropped close at the sides. Presumably, Murphy takes a look at Miller and Bellamy and smirks. “Well, well. This is the guy, huh?”

Murphy looks Bellamy up and down. Then he shrugs. “Whatever. Welcome aboard.”

Without another word, Bellamy’s new bandmate heads up the stairs, leaving the guys behind. Bellamy shoots Miller a look, and his best friend just shrugs. “They all liked Connor.”

“And I’m the replacement.” Bellamy supplies. “Great.”

**THEN: ABBY BROOKS RETURN TO THE SPOTLIGHT?**

> _**OLD FLAMES REUNITED.** Country singers JAKE GRIFFIN and ABBY BROOKS perform their old hit, TO THE MOON, at GRIFFIN’S closing performance of his headline tour, exactly one year after their last time seen together. The former couple appeared friendly, and sources claim…_
> 
> _**ABBY BROOKS RETURNS** to music with her self-titled album, ABIGAIL. After taking a year-long vacation, BROOKS has just announced her upcoming album following her performance last week with JAKE GRIFFIN._
> 
> _A **BIGAIL GOES GOLD IN ONE WEEK.** Starlet ABBY BROOKS fumbles to launch her return to music; ARKADIA RECORDS ‘disappointed.’_
> 
> _**ABBY BROOKS UNDER PRESSURE** to perform by record label. JAKE GRIFFIN comes to former lover’s defense. “She’s written a great album.”_
> 
> _**JAKE GRIFFIN SEEN OUT WITH GIRLFRIEND, LORELIE TSING,** the same night ABBY BROOKS is spotted out with best friend and actress CECE. Partying to forget ex or celebrating being single?_
> 
> _**MARCUS KANE LEAVES ARKADIA RECORDS** after “blowout” over ABBY BROOK’S refusal to take things seriously. THELONIUS JAHA describes it as “creative differences.”_
> 
> _**TOURS DATES ANNOUNCED** this evening by ARKADIA RECORDS for ABBY BROOKS’S album ABIGAIL. Find out when and where._

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, NASHVILLE**

Bellamy doesn’t see the one and only Clarke Griffin for a couple of weeks, leaving him to learn with the band pre-music rehearsals, but he doesn’t complain about it. His one and only in-person impression of Clarke was that she’s your usual famous person, polite but cold and distant from those she deems unimportant. Abby Griffin, on the other hand, added him on Facebook before he even stepped back onto the tarmac.

Instead, John Murphy is his go-to for all things music-related. The snarky and rude guitarist is also the band leader, but he insists on being called Captain.

From what he’s gathered via overheard conversation and the internet – Yes, he googled it – Connor broke away from the tour just before it could get off the ground. The first rehearsal with Clarke and her backup vocalist is about a week away; so, the band was left scrambling to make ends meet without him. Kind of a dick move, if you ask Bellamy.

Not that anyone was asking Bellamy anything. The band wasn’t outwardly hateful towards him or anything; they were just—indifferent. Everything Bellamy needed to learn the music was forwarded to him within minutes of signing his contract and NDA. He was ready to go, so long as he was playing entirely by himself.

Necessity eventually brought the bandmates out of their hiding places: Murphy, in his room, Sterling, in the dining room converted into a game room, and Zoe, who spent most of her time outside of the townhome altogether. The band explained their process, along with Charmaine, who saw to their schedule and transportation for work-related things.

Charmaine Diyoza was yet another fierce woman helping to run the show that was Clarke Griffin. Bellamy liked her no-fucks attitude, and he appreciated not having to guess where he stood with her. Diyoza – as Bellamy was instructed to call her after one failed attempt at ‘Charmaine’ – felt that if Clarke Griffin said he was in, then he was in.

The first practice wasn’t exactly smooth sailing. It had that stilted, awkwardness that sometimes comes when attempting to be creative with someone that you are actually closed off to. Music is expressive; it makes people vulnerable, and if you aren’t willing to let someone in, then the music sounds like shit.

Diyoza holds one hand up to halt the band mid-song; she eyes each of the band members critically, staring at Bellamy the longest like he’s a puzzle piece she can’t make fit. Bellamy starts to think that this is it; he’s getting fired before he even gets started.

“That’s enough for today,” Diyoza speaks while typing into her phone. Bellamy was never any good at that; when he texts and talks, he just ends up typing what he’s saying and not what he meant to text.

The bandmates eye each other, and Bellamy watches them from the outside looking in. Perhaps, that’s the reason for Diyoza’s next words. “Go home and get shitfaced. Together. Zoe, that means you.” She points at Sterling. “And not you.” Sterling gives a salute.

Zoe Monroe just rolls her eyes, twirling her stick in her hands. Zoe is way too cool for Bellamy. The redhead makes him feel like some grandpa trying to relive his youth, and Bellamy is only 26.

“Murphy, I trust you can handle things from here.” Diyoza waits for his nod and then begins to gather her things. “Good, you four need to work your shit out before Griffin gets back to Nashville next month.”

Next month is only a week and a half away.

**THEN: CLARKE GRIFFIN, RISE TO FAME**

> **2012, Rolling Stones**
> 
> _**TWO YEARS AGO, NO ONE EVEN KNEW HER NAME** , and now if you were to ask someone random on the street who Clarke Griffin was, you’d at least get a ‘that country singer?’_
> 
> _But, Griffin’s rise to fame hasn’t been without its hiccups; much like her mother’s days in the spotlight, Clarke Griffin is often under scrutiny for every move she makes, from what she orders at Starbucks, to getting upset at a fan for not asking for a photograph. Country’s “Princess” as she’s been dubbed with the release of her sophomore album, HERE I AM, can’t so much as sneeze without gaining the attention of the media and critics, and don’t even get me started on her dating life._

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE**

When Murphy tells him to shut up and take it like a man, Bellamy has to remind himself that he’s trying to bond with these people. Whatever concoction the lead guitarist put in his hands reeks, and Bellamy struggles not to choke on the vapors, much less the liquid itself.

Bellamy meets the eyes of each of his new bandmates: Murphy’s have a suspicious twinkle; Sterling looks worried, and Monroe – not Zoe because apparently, no one goes by their first names here – looks uninterested in everything that is happening.

Blake, as he shall now be known, grimaces and then downs the poison; he manages to get the whole thing down in one go without throwing up. As it settles in the pit of his stomach, he worries that he might not be in the clear for vomiting just yet. Murphy whoops; Sterling cheering along with him, the follower. Monroe cracks the barest of smiles, and then she downs her own serving like it’s a glass of water. He’ll need to watch out for her.

“Looks like there’s hope for you yet, Blake.” Murphy throws an arm around his shoulders, patting Bellamy’s back as he experiences a delayed coughing fit. Murphy hands him another shot. “If you wanna be on Team Griffin, you gotta be able to hold your drink. Else Clarkey will drink you under the table.”

“There’s a lot to process in that sentence. Let’s start with Clarkey?” Bellamy looks at his next shot wearily, but Sterling just waves him on encouragingly. Sterling is sober, and right now, Bellamy really respects the guy for it. Not that he wouldn’t any other time.

“Ah!” Murphy pats his back again, but this time it’s closer to just plain physical abuse than a kind gesture between new friends. It knocks the air from Bellamy’s already constricted lungs. “Let’s save it for later. For now, we drink!”

And drink they do.

**THEN: ABBY BROOKS-GRIFFIN, DRUG ABUSE?**

> **ABIGAIL TOUR COMES TO A DEAD HALT** as country icon ABBY BROOKS collapses onstage. Publicist reports cause as dehydration and exhaustion, but does that explain it all? Fans have reported the star’s erratic behavior during show meet-and-greets before—is there something else going on?
> 
> **ARKADIA RECORDS PULLS MORE DATES FROM BROOKS** headliner, explains that the stair is suffering from severe exhaustion. Is the ARK working ABBY BROOKS TO DEATH?
> 
> **JAKE GRIFFIN COMMENTS ON “ABS.”** Country star mentions that ABBY BROOKS, referred to as Abs by the star, is doing well despite pushed tour dates and a lack of presence in the midst of her album circuit. When asked if GRIFFIN suspected drug use, the singer-songwriter adamantly denied the rumors.
> 
> **ABBY BROOKS COLLASPSES AGAIN.** Eye witnesses report that the country star blacked out during an interview with DAVID LETTERMAN. BROOKS was rushed to the hospital. The prognosis? Exhaustion.
> 
> **HOW PUBLICISTS USE THE TERM EXHAUSTION TO COVER BIGGER ISSUES AT HAND, TONIGHT AT NINE.**

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, NASHVILLE**

Bellamy wakes up in the driveway, shirtless and hungover. At least, he kept his pants on—well, his boxers on. He blinks up at the blue Tennessee sky and contemplates his death, ignoring the heinous glare he receives from a soccer mom walking her daughter. An older woman walks by and gives him a salacious wink. Time to get up.

“It’s good to see you’re settling in,” a low female voice greets him. Bellamy would know that aloof tone anywhere: Indra. Of course, it’s Indra that finds him.

“Oh, you know, just following orders.” Bellamy reflects on Miller’s parting words to not cause trouble. Well, he fucked that one up.

Maybe this was all an evil plan to expel him from the band. After all, no one else ended up on the lawn in their quaint, little Nashville neighborhood. Sterling didn’t touch a drop of that poisonous drink, and yet, he didn’t save Bellamy from the team. Or maybe it was from himself; Bellamy can’t say for sure.

“Lovely. Let’s move this inside, shall we? I’ve come to check on your progress.” Indra makes her way to the front door, calls over her shoulder. “Clarke will be here tomorrow morning.”

“To-tomorrow?” Bellamy scrambles after the manager. Indra wears shades even in the cloudy, pre-storm weather they’re experiencing. “I thought we had until next month, er, week.”

Indra shrugs. “Schedules change. We had a window of opportunity to see how you were getting along with the band, and Clarke wanted to jump at it.”

“We’ve only rehearsed once,” Bellamy admits. Vaguely he remembers jamming with the trio last night, but he also remembers daring Zoe to jump off the roof to the pool. They don’t have a pool. So, that makes Bellamy pretty unreliable right now.

“That’s unfortunate; you’ve been here a while now. Thought you might’ve made more progress.” Indra tips her shades up to eye the status of the living room; she’s displeased, like any other time Bellamy has ever seen her form an opinion of something. “We sent you the music so long ago.”

Indra and the team sent Bellamy the music about three weeks ago. They gave the guy two weeks to pack up his life and either store it or ship it off to Nashville, where he’s been living in exile for about a week. Bellamy is so not ready to get judged by the boss.

“I’ve got it down, but the band and I – we need more time to—”

“Hey, Indra. We got it covered. No worries.” Murphy calls out as they make their way to the kitchen. Indra and Bellamy find the guitarist flipping pancakes, no spatula needed. Murphy just flips the pancake over with a flip of his wrist, which is unfair. Bellamy could never get the hang of that sober; how is Murphy doing it after a night of bingeing?

Indra glances around the kitchen. It’s pretty apparent to any onlooker that this is where all hell broke out first. Empty bottles of every alcohol imaginable litter the counters and overflow out of the trash can. Bellamy worries he might need a new liver by the end of his contract.

“Understood. See you all at the studio tomorrow by 8.” Indra leaves without another word at Bellamy. He’s beginning to think that she doesn’t like him.

Murphy grins like a cat caught with a canary. He holds out a plate of fluffy, hot pancakes. The sight of the food both turns his stomach and makes it growl.

“Trust me.” Murphy forces the plate into his hands. “You’ll want to eat; we’ve got work to do.”

**THEN: CLARKE GRIFFIN, DATING**

> **2012, People Magazine**
> 
> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN’S DATING LIFE HAS BEEN NOTHING SHORT OF BUSY.** But that’s what teenagers are supposed to do right? It appears that only normal teenagers get that luxury, as Clarke Griffin finds herself once again under fire for “serial dating.”_
> 
> _At a mere eighteen years of age, Griffin has been globetrotting since her diaper days when she rode along with her parents, JAKE AND ABBY GRIFFIN. Albeit the country daughter has since stepped out of the shadow of her parents’ love-story, selling out a North American tour, as wells as several international dates too._
> 
> _But it appears the Princess is struggling to find a real love story of her own. After dating Disney’s favorite Macallan Mendes, Griffin went on to date another teen star like herself, pop star John Mbege. Both relationships appeared to burn hot and fast; one second, they were in love and the next, the boys couldn’t stand to be around her. Mbege’s CRAZY GIRLFRIEND appears to be inspired by the country star herself._
> 
> _But its everything as it seems? Is Clarke Griffin already an established man-eater at the early age of eighteen? Or is it more likely that Griffin is just like any other eighteen-year-old, boy crazy girl? Is it possible that the young starlet is just trying to find love at an already difficult time – anyone that claims puberty isn’t difficult is lying – and in an impossible situation? –Fame comes with a price, and if the adults of Hollywood are struggling to find true love, how are we to expect the youngster to?_
> 
> _Either way, you have to give her credit for turning lemons into lemonade. Each new relationship, and consequent breakup, appears to lead the way to another hit single – or two – for Country’s Princess, taking her higher and higher up the ladder of celebrity._
> 
> _And on top of that, she hasn’t given up on hunting for true love._

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, NASHVILLE**

Bellamy is like 100% certain that he’s getting fired today. When he shares his anxiety with Miller, his best friend just rolls his eyes at him. Bellamy vows to get a new best friend, and his ex-best friend tells him that no one else will have him.

The band arrives at their rehearsal studio at the crack of dawn; Murphy made a few calls as soon as the pancakes were consumed and had arrangements made to get the gang there earlier. It’s weird, being toted around Nashville at the will of some country star, but Bellamy is getting paid so he won’t complain.

They get their warmups in and start to go over a couple of songs on the lineup. The album is set to drop in a matter of days, and the announcement for the tour will come shortly after that. All of these pieces have been laid out and prepared for months, years even; here, Bellamy is walking into the eye of the hurricane. Everything seems calm, at ease, but just outside their little rehearsal bubble is the real storm, lying in wait.

Clarke Griffin arrives while the band is in the middle of the album’s second single, Brave; she enters like a clap of thunder, Indra on one shoulder, and Maya on the other. The others don’t stop playing, and so, Bellamy doesn’t either.

The artist watches them play with a focus that Bellamy tries really hard not to find intimidating. Murphy and the gang seem utterly unfazed by the attention, but these musicians have been playing with Clarke for years. Hell, Murphy worked in the studio to record several of the songs. They’re a family; in that way, people become a family when they’ve traveled for months on end with each other, and Bellamy is the new guy, trying to prove himself under the watchful eye of several intimidating women.

And then she joins. Clarke Griffin wrote these songs and spent months recording them. She knows them like the back of her hand, better than anyone else. The singer-songwriter nods her head along to the music, tracking where they are. As they enter the music for the second verse, she begins to sing like the pro she is, sliding onto the piano bench to join in.

The intensity seems to dissipate from her immediately. She relaxes with the music, singing the words and pressing at the keys like she does it all the time. She does. From there, everyone falls into a rhythm, and that is when the magic happens. The missing piece that Diyoza searched for suddenly makes its appearance.

Yet, as soon as the magic began, it ends as the song comes to a close. There hadn’t been very much left when Griffin joined in. Zoe whoops, and Clarke Griffin flashes the other girl a rare, genuine smile.

“Now that is what I’m talking about,” Diyoza grins dangerously at Indra. The manager nods in the other woman’s direction, and Bellamy thinks that that is probably as close to approval as Indra gets.

Clarke speaks animatedly to Murphy in the corner, and the guitarist listens to her intently, a grim expression on his face. It looks like Murphy has a business side after all. He waves Bellamy over, and Clarke gives him a small smile.

“Rookie, here is a good pick. Don’t tell Miller,” Murphy informs the singer, as he grapples Bellamy into a headlock. Bellamy takes back every kind thought that he’s ever had about his fellow bandmate; John Murphy is nothing more than an idiot child.

Clarke grins. “Of course, he is. I hired him.”

That surprises Bellamy. Based upon the amount of attention Clarke paid him during his audition, Bellamy figured that the video Indra took of him on the plane was for the sole purpose of forwarding to the man –or woman—in charge. He assumed playing in front of the star on her private jet was more a formality than anything.

“And I thank you for the opportunity,” Bellamy grits out while still trapped by Murphy.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Clarke warns, a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. “We’re just getting started.”

At that moment, a heavily tattooed girl approaches, and Murphy releases Bellamy quickly. The band leader eyes the girl, stalking towards her, but she just shoves him away even as Murphy speaks. “Hey, good looking. Wanna get some lunch?”

The girl shoots him a look torn between amusement and annoyance, one hand on her hip. “John. I’d rather die first.” She points at Clarke, who seems to realize the time. “You’re going to be late.”

Clarke whips out her phone to check the time. Panic seizes her. “Shoot, I’ll never make it across the city in time.” Clarke laments. “I just really wanted to stop by.”

“Oh no! Breaking news: Clarke Griffin arrives on time for once and not obsessively early.” Murphy teases.

“I’ll fire you,” Clarke threatens, but Murphy just laughs. “Emori, can you do a ride-along? It’ll save some time.”

“Sure thing.” Emori shoulders her heavy bag, but before leaving, she pecks Murphy’s cheek with a kiss. Clarke is already halfway across the studio space when she realizes that she charged off without saying anything. She turns on her heels and offers the band a smile.

“It sounds great. Y'all have done a great job breaking in the new guy.” They laugh. “I’m excited to see what we come up with next week.”

“Be good,” Emori tells Murphy as he releases her hand.

“Never,” Murphy swears. Bellamy shoots them a confused look. Murphy just winks.

**THEN: ABBY BROOKS, SUBSTANCE ABUSE?**

> **A CLOSE SOURCE SAYS** that ABBY BROOKS was admitted this past Friday into LA-based SANCTUM, a rehabilitation center for alcohol and drug abuse. Rumors have circulated for a long time that the country star had a problem, but…
> 
> **JAKE GRIFFIN SAYS ALBUM "ON HOLD,"** ARKADIA RECORDS declines to comment on the reason… reports that ABBY BROOKS is “fine.”
> 
> **ABIGAIL TOUR DATES MOVES AROUND,** while JAKE GRIFFIN has been spotted around LA. Is GRIFFIN visiting BROOKS?
> 
> **JAKE GRIFFIN PLAYS SURPRISE SHOW AT BLUEBIRD CAFÉ,** promises new music is on the way and thanks fans for their support and understanding.
> 
> **NEW TOUR DATES** were announced for self-titled ABBY; despite reports that the singer recently admitted herself to rehab, ABBY BROOKS tells fans that she’s excited to see them soon.

**BELLAMY BLAKE, MUSIC REHEARSALS**

Music rehearsals begin the following week. Bellamy watches as the band and backup vocalists rush each other to say their hellos and catch up. Again, he’s reminded that he’s the only newbie for this tour. There are four vocalists: an athletic blonde bombshell named Harper; a brunette with freckles and short, curly hair that declared herself Thalia to Bellamy; a firm, short young woman named Priya who wanted nothing to do with the newest guitarist; and a second blonde named Glass who could easily pass for Clarke’s double if it wasn’t for her sweet disposition and large, angelic eyes.

Clarke is waiting for the gang inside the studio space reserved for the music rehearsals. She’s seated at the keyboard, singing a few words into her phone and pressing out extended chords to go with them. Clarke is already writing more music, Bellamy realizes.

When she hears the noise of their entrance, Clarke cuts off the phone and rushes to greet everyone with hugs, even Bellamy, much to his surprise. The music star is crackling with energy, and everyone quickly falls into their warm-up routines. The band fiddles with their instruments, goofing around a little while for their fingers and limbs to get warm, and Clarke has Harper lead the vocalists through their own exercises.

Eventually, both groups blend together per Murphy and Harper’s direction. They play a few songs, and what was a rehearsal session becomes more of a jam session than anything. Clarke leads the band through the song, an oldie from when she was sixteen and opening shows for others. As the song begins to fade, Clarke grabs her own guitar, throwing the strap over her shoulders, and starts the opening to her single, _Something to Say._

“Hell yeah!” Murphy cheers and the magic begins.

Maya appears during the song, cheering when she hears what they’re playing. The assistant breaks out her phone and takes some photos and videos while they play. It’s short-lived fun because songs are all of three minutes long these days, and as the music fades and leaves the room in quiet, it’s time to get down to business.

Clarke Griffin is wearing that serious expression that Bellamy has come to identify as her battle mode. She whips out a notebook of all things and reads of the setlist that she has in mind.

“Everything is preliminary,” Griffin concludes. “But we know the songs, and it’s time to start getting them down. So, I figured we would start with the first single, and then we’ll go from there.”

She pauses, looking to the group for confirmation. They all nod in acceptance but remain quiet. “That’s all I got for now. Questions? Concerns? Snarky comments?”

Murphy’s hand is the first to shoot into the air to no surprise of the people in the room. Clarke and the others laugh, and Bellamy gives Murphy a push, earning himself a glare.

This isn’t so bad, after all.

**THEN: CLARKE GRIFFIN**

> **Rolling Stones**
> 
> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN’s FOURTH ALBUM INVINCIBLE** went multi-platinum before the star could even drink. How many artists can say that? Following the huge success, ARKADIA RECORDS booked the freshly twenty-one-year-old a massive tour with several international dates to boot. As always, Griffin’s name appears under the writing credentials for each and every song on the lengthy album. Where does she find the time?_
> 
> _Opening for the country star is the unexpected choice of John Mbege. While not exactly a country star himself, his sound does fit the bill for Clarke Griffin’s current blend of country and acoustic-pop. However, he is also rumored to be the Country Princess’s ex, and song CRAZY GIRLFRIEND is supposedly about the breakup. Perhaps the former couple reconciled? GRIFFIN’S people report “just friends, like always.”_
> 
> _It’s an unsurprising response. Griffin’s camp is always vague when it comes to the singer-songwriter’s personal life, but who can blame the star for wanting to keep her private life as under wraps as possible? Clarke Griffin is the only child of Jake and Abby Griffin, two very famous musicians on the country scene, and their life –at least before Clarke came into the picture—was picked apart by the entertainment business. Nothing was left a secret._
> 
> _Clarke Griffin’s life as an entertainer, on the other hand, has never been more accessible. Griffin is sure to make use of social media and television appearances to promote herself during an album-year. Fans have been left starving for information on the artist’s next volume of work, and now it’s here!_
> 
> _INVINCIBLE released last Friday and has been met with success after success! We expect the same of the identically titled tour, which begins selling tickets…_

**BELLAMY, REHEARSAL SPACE IN NASHVILLE**

“Oh! Someone’s still here.”

It’s pretty late in the evening when Clarke walks into the rehearsal space. Bellamy is the only one left, having stayed behind to fiddle with a couple more parts. The rest of the band split, heading off for a much overdue dinner. He probably could have gone with them and taken some time at home to practice, but Bellamy liked having a few hours to himself in the studio. When free of big personalities like Monroe and Thalia, the space was actually pretty peaceful. The kind of setting he liked to practice in, unlike the townhouse.

“Yeah, I wanted a bit more time for practice.” It’s not that Bellamy doesn’t have the part down but rather that he is a perfectionist. He didn’t become a world-class musician on a major recording artist’s tour by merely learning the songs; he became one by obsessing over the songs.

The look the blonde gives him tells Bellamy that she sees right through the vague excuse; Clarke Griffin can recognize the kindred spirit in him. Then she flashes him an apologetic smile.

“Alright, don’t hate me,” Clarke sends off warning bells for Bellamy. He knows that look; Clarke Griffin is about to change something. Again. “I just got back from a production meeting upstairs, and we’re going to move around a few more things to smooth out the overall performance.

“And I need to add a few more of my older songs into the mix. So, we can rotate them in and out during the run.” She really does sound sorry as she lists off the news to Bellamy, but all he can hear is that he has a few more late nights ahead of him. They’re already two months into rehearsals. “I have a few guests lined up, as well, and they’ve sent their songs over for us to learn, too.”

The other musicians are miles ahead of him; they’ll take this news without blinking an eye. Again, it wouldn’t be such a big deal, if Bellamy wasn’t so obsessive.

“Whatever you wish, Princess.” The moniker rolls off his tongue before he can think better of it, and when he realizes what he’s just said, his heart stops. Bellamy doesn’t know for sure, but he’s relatively confident that the name isn’t used most of the time favorably.

“Look—I know it’s a lot of work, but it’s also what you signed up for.” Clarke hedges, eyeing him carefully, but Bellamy is tired, so he doesn’t think through the conversation. This means that he ends up venting to the wrong person; he vents to his boss.

“Yeah, but it’d also go a lot easier for all parties –including yourself—if you stopped changing everything every twelve hours.” Bellamy runs a hand through his mop of curls; he holds up the setlist they received a few hours ago, hence the dinner skipping. “Or five hours, as the case is now.”

Clarke’s last traces of friendliness vanish, and all Bellamy can do is watch as her face shutters closed. Yup, he’s fucked. “Is that so? Feel free to share with me all of your vast experience putting together global stadium tours.”

Now that just rubs Bellamy the wrong way. “If I recall, you already have my resume; although, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t even bother to look at it.” She flinches just the slightest, and it’s all Bellamy needs to charge forward. “But we can pour all over my years in the business, and afterward, you can tell me all about how hard it was for you to take a seat at the famous table with mommy and daddy.”

Clarkes moves as if he slapped her, taking a step back in shock but fire burns in her bright blue eyes. Bellamy thinks it’s the most genuine emotion he’s seen out of the artist. She’s never been outwardly cruel to anyone while Bellamy was watching, but there’s a wall around Clarke, dividing her from everyone else. She hides behind the mask of polite charm, avoids stepping on toes, and keeps everyone from being too close, even her longtime tour mates.

Clarke Griffin glares at him, but, unfortunately, the stubborn alpha male in Bellamy refuses to relent, insists that he held eye contact. This is why Bellamy chooses to avoid conflict these days; he’s the type of person that likes to win. It would appear that Clarke is the same.

After a long pause, Clarke Griffin speaks, voice calm and sure; she doesn’t break eye contact for so much as a blink. “You should keep in mind that it’s my name that makes this whole thing possible. Remember that it’s my name that sells the albums; it’s my name that sells the merch. My name is the one you hear in the press, and it’s my name on the title of this tour—without which, a lot of people would be unemployed, such as yourself.”

The threat hangs in the air between them. Clarke waits a moment to see if Bellamy has anything to say for himself. He always does. “Princess, you’re not the only musician out there in need of a band.”

He doesn’t know why he said that. Bellamy doesn’t want to leave the tour; Bellamy likes the tour, likes the band and the singers, and even the music has kind of grown on him, not that he’ll admit it. Miller is going to kill him for getting the ax, especially after putting in a good word for him.

“No, you’re right. I’m not.” Clarke gives a haughty, bitter laugh. “But there are fewer of me than there are of you.”

She has him there. Bellamy locks his jaw, having no comeback. Clarke waits a moment, eyes ablaze, just to see if he’ll bite back, again, but when it becomes clear that he’s said his piece, Clarke Griffin turns on her heels and leaves without another glance in his direction.

**THEN: CLARKE GRIFFIN’S FOURTH ALBUM**

> **2019, Headlines**
> 
> **_PEOPLE NEWS._ ** _After dropping the top-charting hit, SOMETHING TO SAY, a matter of days ago, CLARKE GRIFFIN announces her fourth album. Also titled SOMETHING TO SAY, the album is scheduled to drop on the singer-songwriter’s birthday, AUGUST 19 TH._
> 
> **_E! NEWS:_ ** _With less than a week to go until her album release, CLARKE GRIFFIN has begun making the rounds, making appearances on daytime and late-night television alike. Last week, the country star appeared on ELLEN, where the talk show host revealed that GRIFFIN is terrified of spiders. Unbeknownst to the Ellen at the time, the host planted a prank in the celebrity’s dressing room bathroom._
> 
> _Footage shows an unsuspecting GRIFFIN entering the bathroom upon entering the dressing room pre-show. To her surprise – and horror—a stuffed spider was rigged to fall on the star upon entering the room._
> 
> _Chaos ensued._
> 
> **_US WEEKLY:_ ** _Scheduled to perform an unheard single just a day before album SOMETHING TO SAY drops, CLARKE GRIFFIN will be performing on SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE. GRIFFIN announced the appearance via an Instagram post last week that contained a throwback photo of her previous appearance as show host._
> 
> _No word yet on what this new single will be called, but already fans are circling the internet, proposing their own theories…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated.  
> It helps me know that I'm not just sending this off into the void.  
> They also help shape the story, by letting me know what people like/don't like.
> 
> Thanks!


	3. SNL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin performs on SNL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, my knowledge of live television is rather limited, and all of my knowledge of live performance comes from my time stage managing theatre and dance productions. So *shrugs*.

# CHAPTER THREE – SNL

> **THEN: JAKE GRIFFIN BUYS A RING**
> 
> _**IMAGINE OUR SURPRISE WHEN** JAKE GRIFFIN and ABBY BROOKS appear at the MET GALA, two years after their first debut together. The pair were stunningly dressed in a custom suit and tie and red evening gown. However, what’s most impressive about the pair (and surprising!) is the giant ROCK that MS. BROOKS wears on her left hand, ring finger. That’s right! Not only has our favorite couple gotten back together, but they’re ENGAGED._

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, NYC**

No one is more surprised than Bellamy when he gets the call to accompany Clarke Griffin to New York. When Diyoza’s number lit up his screen at the crack of dawn, he was sure that it was to notify him of his upcoming termination. However, the gruff tour manager just told him to “pack his bags for a New York summer” and hung up without further explanation.

Now that the album and tour have been released and announced, publicity is in full swing. Speckled throughout the rehearsal schedule are blacked out dates marking Clarke’s absence for a press event. A few mark travel days for the band, as well; Arkadia Studios and Clarke have made it clear that they intend to be very secretive about the new music. There’s only a handful of dates where Clarke is scheduled to perform before the album drop.

Typically, Murphy is the go-to for when a small ensemble is needed, but familial obligations left the task to Bellamy and the others. It’s easily presumed that the band leader is the obvious choice to travel with Clarke, but Bellamy suspects that the artist is also freezing him out a bit. Not that he didn’t ask for it.

Since their argument a couple of weeks ago, Clarke has been icily pleasant to the guitarist. She’s quicker to reprimand him of mostly made up errors and slower to acknowledge him in any sort of positive way. The blonde directs her attention to everyone else unless she just can’t help it.

No one has mentioned their argument, but Bellamy isn’t about to let his guard down. No, not just yet.

Of course, they travel separately. Clarke takes a private jet back from somewhere on the west coast, while Bellamy is going to NYC from Nashville at the absolute last second, but they upgraded him to Business class for the trouble. He’s starting to suspect that Clarke has kept their exchange to herself.

The hotel is beautiful, too. Camps like Clarke’s appear to take outstanding care of their people, but Bellamy suspects that Indra is keeping everyone close and secure, lest there be leaks. The Griffins, as Clarke’s fan base calls themselves, are determined and eager to find out what their star has in store for them.

“Shut up! You are not!” Octavia squeals into the phone at the news that Bellamy will be playing on SNL. He winces as her voice enters its highest registry, bursting his eardrums. “Oh. My. God. I need to find someone who has cable.”

“O?” No response, but Bellamy can hear his sister talking to someone in the background. “Octavia?”

“Sydney says that Sara, her sister, has a sister – sorority sister not like another real sister that’s not related to Sydney, that would be weird – who’s boyfriend, Sam – or is that the sorority sister? – Anyway! Sydney knows someone, and we’ve got to go!”

“What?” Bellamy is lost. “Go where?”

“To Sam’s! Or Alex’s? The boyfriend, whatever his name is, has cable.” Octavia makes it sound like it’s the most obvious thing ever. “I’m about to take so many pictures of you.”

“Please don’t.” He pleads.

“Bye, Bell!” The line goes dead, and he groans.

“How’s Octavia?” Miller asks, coming out of nowhere again. Being ultra-sneaky must be part of the security job description. Honestly, Miller should be using his evil powers to protect the country and not some country-pop star.

“How’d you know I was talking to O?” Miller rolls his eyes; it’s his primary form of communication.

“Because your forehead is doing that thing it does when you’re trying to make sense of O.” Miller pokes his forehead for emphasis.

“What thing?” Bellamy’s voice comes out outraged. He swipes at Miller's hand.

“That thing, right there.” Miller inspects him, eyes squinting for emphasis. “It gets all… wrinkly.”

“I think _furrowed_ is the word you’re looking for.” Harper inserts herself into the conversation. “It is pretty furrowed. Are you always so worried before a show? You’ve done this before, haven’t you, perform?”

Bellamy rubs at his face. “Yes, I’ve performed before, once or twice.”

Miller scoffs. “It’s his sister.”

“Oh! You have a sister?” Harper looks excited. “She doesn’t happen to dance, does she? We’re looking for a replacement for Priya.”

“We lost another one?” Miller asks. “Shit.”

“Yeah, you didn’t hear this from me, but I think she’s in talks with Ontari.” Harper shivers. “No. Thank. You.”

The dancer brings her attention back to Bellamy. “Well? Does she dance? Talent always runs in the blood. Sadly, I’m an only child.”

“No, she doesn’t.” Harper looks disappointed, but she shrugs it off.

“Well, if you know someone – let us know.” Harper walks away, tugging at her honey-blonde hair. It’s in an intricate braid, the kind of thing that Octavia always longed for but couldn’t do herself.

**NOW: CLARKE GRIFFIN FINDS LOVE, AGAIN**

> **INTERNATIONAL STAR CLARKE GRIFFIN** attended last night’s DELIQUENTS concert. GRIFFIN was dressed casual in a pair of dark wash jeans and a crop top from her new merch line. HOW TO GET YOUR OWN.
> 
> **CLARKE GRIFFIN FLIES CROSS-COUNTRY TO ATTEND BOYFRIEND'S SHOW.** FINN COLLINS performed with his bandmates in the rain despite dozens of technical issues.
> 
> **FINN COLLINS STORMS OUT OF LA-HOTEL** suite after concert, furious with girlfriend, CLARKE GRIFFIN. Trouble in paradise?
> 
> **JETSETTER** : the HERE I AM artist, CLARK GRIFFIN traveled from Nashville home to DELINQUENT-BOYFRIEND’S concert in LA, then back to the east coast to perform in NYC on SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE.
> 
> **ARKADIA RECORDS SUGGESTS THAT** its hit-couple CLARKE GRIFFIN AND FINN COLLINS will be taking some “time off together.” Do we hear WEDDING BELLS?
> 
> **CLARKE GRIFFIN SEEN ON VERGE OF TEARS** , flees dinner after attending DELINQUENT concert. FINN COLLINS left with the bill!
> 
> **FINN COLLINS POSTS RARE PICTURE OF CLARKE GRIFFIN.** The picture shows the blonde, country singer smiling across the table at a candlelit dinner. Caption reads: Luckiest guy ever.
> 
> **ARE THEY OR AREN'T THEY?** A history of ARK record's favorite couple.

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE ON SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE**

Clarke Griffin is a force to be reckoned with. Like an earthquake, New York City feels it when superstar makes landfall. Bellamy just so happens to sneak off for a smoke when Griffin rolls up to the studio. He watches in wonder as the blonde gets out of the black SUV and strides into the building with nothing but her sunglasses to protect her from the camera flashes and screams. The girl doesn’t miss a beat.

Inside the studio, Clarke is all business. She jumps right into warms up with her backup singers, picking Harper to be the captain for the evening. Harper leads them all through their warm-up routine, and despite being the star of the show, Clarke follows along as if she were just another member of the ensemble.

Soundcheck sneaks upon them, like its prone to do, but Clarke quickly turns the ordeal into a jam session, making something known for being unbearable into something fun. Tonight’s support musicians consist only of Bellamy and Sterling. Still, Clarke requested it that way, having wanted to perform her singles stripped down and sounding different from the processed radio versions everyone hears right now.

They play a few of her older hits and take a break while things get adjusted to Clarke's liking. While waiting, Bellamy is surprised when Clarke grabs her guitar and starts playing a song, not in her catalog; he recognizes it as one of her dad’s old hits, and without overthinking the decision, Bellamy begins to play along, supporting her guitar and vocals with his own. Clarke looks surprised at first, mostly that he even knows the song, but ever the professional, Clarke Griffin doesn't miss a beat. Together they run through the song acoustically, enjoying the moment.

Sterling catches the whole thing on video and forwards it to Maya’s phone before Bellamy even knows what is happening. Octavia is going to lose her mind when she finds the clip. He watches with a particular kind of nervousness as the assistant sends the video out into the world. The team has it in their contracts that images and videos of them can and will be used for publicity. But still.

The rest of the soundcheck happens without note, and then it’s time for the ladies to finish getting ready. Sterling and Bellamy get pinned down by Emori’s stern stare long enough for each to get their makeup done, to both of their dismay. She reports that John’s father will be okay, but her expression reads in a way that suggests the situation is an ongoing issue without a good ending.

It makes Bellamy think of his own mother and how she was riddled with health issues of her own. The problem with being poor is that it ends up costing more to be poor. It’s a fucked-up situation caused by the equally fucked up system, and it ended up costing Bellamy’s mother her life.

“You’re hot,” Maya informs Bellamy when she comes to sit with him in the green room, breaking him from his internal spiral. Sterling breaks into an uncontrollable laugh when Bellamy chokes on the sip of water he had in his mouth. He gives the guy his best glower, fighting his way through the lack of oxygen. He was not expecting that one from Maya.

“Th-thanks?” Maya realizes the implications of what she just said and flushes bright red, ducking her head to hide her embarrassment. The tips of Bellamy’s ears burn, so he knows Maya isn’t the only one.

“N-no! Well, I mean, yes, but!” Maya holds up her cell, and Bellamy sees the screenshot of himself playing along with Clarke. “I meant the internet. The internet thinks you are hot.”

“Oh-kay.” Bellamy drags the word out. His lips twitch with amusement, as his own embarrassment starts to fade. Maya’s face remains red.

It doesn’t mean much to him. He’s never been much for social media; the minimal exposure he has to it consists of Facebook and a Twitter account that he can’t figure out. He doesn’t know what to do with that information, much less how to access channels to see it. Bellamy doesn't think that he wants to view it.

Maya figures out pretty quickly that Bellamy is a grandpa after that. Little does he know now that he’s about to spend the next year being “educated” in the ways of social media platforms. Maya insists that its character development and the best way to network, but Bellamy will only call it torture and nothing less.

“You better watch out,” Sterling warns, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. “Or you’ll be Clarke’s next boyfriend.”

Bellamy gives the bassist an incredulous look, but Sterling just shrugs. “I’m not into dating where I work, much less my boss.”

Sterling grins. “I never said anything about actually dating. You really think Griffin dates all the people those tabloids say she does?”

“Does she not?” Bellamy asks. Okay, maybe he’s a little biased, having, in fact, formed his opinions of the star long before working for her was ever within the realm of possibility. All Bellamy had to go off of was the media, and yeah, maybe Bellamy should know better by now, after all these years working in the business. It seems he doesn’t.

He thinks back on their argument. How he accused Clarke of taking advantage of her privilege and making a name for herself off of her already established parents. Even is its partly true, he shouldn’t have said anything. It clearly came with its own cost.

Sterling gives another shrug, but his face is serious. Bellamy is reminded that the group he’s joined here is close-knit, a family. It seems even Clarke is woven into the clan; she’s found in the middle, binding all of these people to one another, despite their backgrounds and interests, and united them for a common cause.

 _It’s my name that makes this whole thing possible._ Bellamy is starting to learn that it has more to do with than just her name.

“There are three Clarke Griffins,” Sterling begins, hold up his hand. The assistant production manager interrupts, calling the preshow warnings. Half an hour until curtain echoes through the green room. Sterling raises one finger, and his voice takes on a tone akin to a wise prophet. “There’s the Clarke Griffin that you think you know, the one written by the media, and then there’s the Clarke Griffin that you work for every day.”

He holds up another finger. “That one, the second, overpays you and puts you up in the same fancy hotel as her. You need to learn to separate them, or you won’t last here very long.”

Diyoza enters then and asks, “Hey, you two feel like working tonight or getting fired? Blake, have you even gotten your first paycheck yet?”

Sterling rolls his eyes, gets up and stretches. Bellamy follows after him to the warm-ups. “Hey, you said there were three—that was only two.”

“You’re about to meet number three,” Sterling breaks away from Bellamy, off to grab his bass and get ready. Bellamy takes a moment to watch the perfectly synced chaos unfold.

Indra is nearby, making notes with Maya, who’s hair has gotten progressively more and more frazzled the closer to curtain. Diyoza is off to the side yelling at a crew member, while the APD calls the time again. Fifteen minutes, already?

Bellamy watches the girls go through their warmups, singing and blocking out their moves as they go. Tonight’s performance is basically just the bare bones of the upcoming tour; so, their movements aren’t anything more than hand waving and swaying, but practice makes perfect.

The bassist nods towards the center of the room, as Bellamy joins him; Clarke Griffin is dressed in a sparkly black ensemble that only makes sense with the fact that she’s about to go on stage and perform. Octavia used to always try and wear her dance costumes, bejeweled and feathery, to school; she never understood why they didn’t count as everyday wear.

The recording artist plays her guitar and sings a few words, keeping her fingers and voice warm and ready. Bellamy likes to play right up until curtain, too; it helps with his nerves. But Clarke Griffin doesn’t seem nervous at all. The closer curtain gets, the brighter the young woman appears to shine. Like the sun, she burns more brilliantly than anyone on the stage.

The center of their little universe, Clarke remains steady, even as everyone hustles and bustles around her, creating panic and mayhem. She gives reassurances to those who look nervous, like Glass, for whom this is her first performance, and she makes snarky comments with Harper. Maya insists on taking a group photo before they go on, much to the horror of the APD, but Clarke makes a joke about how the performance can’t go on without her. Everyone laughs good-naturedly.

And when those stage lights go up, and the music starts—well, Bellamy sees just what Sterling was talking about.

**THEN: JAKE AND ABBY’S LITTLE GIRL**

> **A BABY ON THE WAY!** Country’s favorite couple JAKE AND ABBY GRIFFIN announced this morning that they’re expecting! No word on the due date.
> 
> **“WE WANT A SURPRISE,”** BROOKS-GRIFFIN tells E! JAKE appears to disagree if he’s scowl is anything to go by.
> 
> **ABBY BROOKS LOOKED STUNNING** at last night’s CMA Awards! Who she wore at eight months pregnant and how she’s preparing for motherhood.
> 
> **SHOWING OFF HER BABY BUMP,** BROOKS glowed as she walked the red carpet on JAKE GRIFFIN’S arm. GRIFFIN was nominated for ENTERTAINER OF THE YEAR.
> 
> **A MONTH EARLY,** ABBY BROOKS gives birth to daughter, CLARKE, after appearing last week at the CMA’S. How mom and baby are doing.
> 
> **IT’S A GIRL!!! The GRIFFIN FAMILY WELCOMES ITS THIRD MEMBER.**

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, FOUR SEASONS HOTEL NEW YORK**

Octavia sends him about a thousand pictures of his face, distorted via stage lights and a television screen. You can barely see him, as the focus of the show was obviously Clarke Griffin. Bellamy wants to tell her she is ridiculous, but it’s hard to do so with all of the heart emojis and exclamation marks for days she keeps sending. _I love you_ , and _Mom would be so proud,_ are the texts that follow the storm of pictures and emojis, and it makes Bellamy’s heart ache to think of his Mother missing out on this.

Then a screenshot comes through. Octavia must have found the videos of the group getting ready, but what she sends Bellamy is a shot of just him and Clarke playing Jake Griffin’s single. It’s a perfectly timed capture of the serious Clarke Griffin flashing Bellamy a bright and happy smile.

The next text reads: _TELL ME YOU ARE NOT FUCKING CLARKE GRIFFIN._

 _I am not fucking Clarke Griffin,_ he responds.

Exclamation marks flood the screen, followed by a: _BELL_

 _Seriously,_ Bellamy sends the message but types another before Octavia can respond. _Not going to happen. Ever. Never. Nope._

 _Someone doth protest too much._ Octavia replies, and he’s reminded how much he hates her. _Bell! She’s hot._

**AFTER: CLARKE GRIFFIN, SNL**

> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN REVEALED HER NEXT SINGLE, BRAVE** , last night while performing on SNL. GRIFFIN’S next album is set to drop TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT, while BRAVE continues to climb streaming charts._
> 
> _See also: **CLARKE’S SNL POSTS** —who’s the hottie jamming with Griffin?_
> 
> _**BIRTHDAY GIRL** : while America will be up at midnight waiting for her album, CLARKE GRIFFIN is rumored to be spending a quiet evening at home with boyfriend FINN COLLINS. The recording artist turns twenty-three tomorrow, August 19th._
> 
> _**SINGER-SONGWRITER CLARKE GRIFFIN CELEBRATES SIMULTANEOUS ALBUM RELEASE AND BIRTHDAY**. Why she decided to do them at the same time…_
> 
> **_WHAT EXPERTS THINK OF NEW ALBUM, SOMETHING TO SAY._ **

NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, NYC FOUR SEASON

Bellamy finishes his third try at packing when someone knocks. He spares the duffle bag one last dirty look before going to answer the tentative knocks. Why is it that your belongings multiply when it’s time to leave somewhere, even if you haven’t actually gained anything?

Harper delivers a chirper good morning to Bellamy, who grunts in response. The dancer laughs at the groggy man as if she didn’t drink twice as much as he did last night. To be young again.

“You look like you need breakfast,” Harper observes; she wiggles her shoulders. “And you’re in luck! Come with me!”

Bellamy trails after Harper, happily abandoning his packing. They probably stayed out too late last night, or at least, Bellamy did. Even a two-song performance warranted a couple of drinks, but they were on SNL last night! That warranted a few more bottles.

The ensemble had all gone out together, without Clarke. The artist attended the after-party as was expected of her; so, as Clarke went off to battle paparazzi and her fellow celebs, the gang ventured the streets of New York in search of a good beer.

Harper leads Bellamy into an elevator and surprises him when she hits the button to the 52nd floor; she has to use a room key to get the elevator to go to that floor. He raises his brows at her, but Harper just smiles, nodding her head to the weird elevator music that is playing.

To say his jaw drops when the door slide open is an understatement. The penthouse is glamorous, the kind of expensive that Bellamy’s poor kid instincts tell him not to touch for fear of breaking something. Crystal lights and immaculate white couches greet them – and Sterling. Bellamy’s bandmate rests on one of the seats, head back and eyes closed.

“Is he sleeping?” Bellamy asks. Harper giggles.

“Sterling isn’t good at mornings,” she explains. The girl walks over to Sterling and flicks his nose. Sterling jolts awake and scowls, but Harper and Bellamy just laugh. Sterling and Bellamy shared a room, but the bassist was gone before Bellamy woke up this morning, which makes it all the funnier to find him asleep somewhere else.

“Did I bother you, man?” Bellamy asks him. Sterling blinks at him.

“Nah,” is all he says back.

“C’mon, let’s get some food before Clarke eats everything,” Harper yells.

“Hey! I heard that!” A voice Bellamy recognizes calls back at them. Shit, of course, this is Clarke’s suite. This place could fit like a hundred of his old New York apartment inside it. He doesn’t even wanna know how much it cost.

Abby Griffin greets them around the corner, clapping her hands excitedly. The mimosa in her hand struggles to remain in its glass, swishing dangerously close to the lip of the glass. As always, the icon is dressed to impress, even at the crack of dawn. “Great! Everyone is here! Wells! It’s time for cake!”

“Cake!” Someone cries out with joy. “I love cake!”

“It’s like, eight o’clock!” Clarke yells. The male voice just laughs. “Wells!”

Bellamy recognizes the A list star as he slides past him. Wells Jaha is the one and only son of Thelonius Jaha, making Wells the heir to the music empire, Arkadia Records. The music empire houses a ton of reputable names, including that of Clarke Griffin and her parents. Wells, however, broke away from the pack, making a name for himself in the movie industry instead.

“C’mon! It’s your birthday! Or close enough to it!” Wells disappears, and Abby waves Bellamy and the others onward.

Clarke Griffin sits on a terrace, surrounded by Glass and Thalia. Notably absent is the fourth dancer/singer, Priya. A bar contains everything needed for mimosas, and laid out on a buffet is a serve yourself breakfast. Harper and Sterling bee-line to the food, clearly comfortable despite being surrounded by all this wealth.

“Make yourself at home, Bellamy.” Abby gives him a pat on the shoulder before taking a seat beside her daughter. Clarke Griffin looks happily buzzed on good drinks and breakfast, but at the sight of Bellamy, Clarke’s smile falters. It makes his stomach drop, as the feeling of being unwelcome swoops into his stomach.

Wells reappears just as Bellamy claims a spot for himself next to Harper, a plate of food in hand, but it’s the alcohol Bellamy is really looking forward to now. The actor pushes a cart in front of himself; a two-tier cake rests upon it, a plethora of candles burning atop it. Maya isn’t far behind him, phone in hand. She’s glued to that thing.

“Haappy biirrrthday to youuu,” Wells begins to sing. Abby Griffin jumps in immediately, followed by the girls. Clarke covers her face in embarrassment, as Maya films the whole thing.

What proceeds is probably the most harmonious rendition of Happy Birthday to date. Bellamy sings, too, but keeps his voice low out of self-consciousness. He doesn’t often sing in the presence of others.

Wells sets the cake dead center in front of Clarke, beaming at his best friend. Maya snaps a shot of the duo, then calls for Clarke to smile for the camera. To Bellamy's surprise, the starlet smiles wide for the camera, unashamed of her makeup-free face. It's not every day that a celebrity willingly poses for a picture without their mask on.

Overall, the party isn’t that terrible. Wells plays hostess, which leaves Clarke to complain about him to the girls. Sterling falls asleep eventually, nearly toppling into the table, surprise, surprise, and Bellamy finds himself under the full attention of Abigail Griffin.

Bellamy isn’t some naïve teenager; he knows when someone’s interest in him is less than innocent. Now, he’s not convinced that Abby is trying to nail him, but Bellamy can tell she finds him attractive. He takes her flirting in stride; however, he’s careful to not return it. He’s already given himself enough problems with the Griffin women as it is.

The party breaks up in time for the band to head back downstairs and finish packing. It takes some brute force and very adult language, but Bellamy manages to force his stuff back into the bag it came from. Sterling watches on with amusement, his duffle hanging off of his shoulder. Bellamy is pretty sure that Sterling is wearing the same outfit he was on the plane ride over.

Then they’re off, headed back to Nashville. One more month of music rehearsals stands between Bellamy and the dress rehearsals, held at the first venue of the tour. That is if Bellamy isn’t fired by then.

**TOMORROW: CLARKE GRIFFIN DROPS MUSIC VIDEO ON BIRTHDAY**

> _**IN A WAY THAT ONLY CLARKE GRIFFIN** can, the artist surprised fans with the music video for her TOP TEN HIT, BRAVE. Fans were shocked to wake up Monday morning to the new music video…_
> 
> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN DROPS NEW SINGLE, ALBUM AND MUSIC VIDEO** all WITHIN 48 HOURS. ARK RECORDS own announced the surprise video with a series birthday selfies. The photos show the star wearing a birthday crown and smiling for the camera and then blowing out some candles. The last of the photos is of CLARKE GRIFFIN and her best friend, WELLS JAHA._
> 
> _**“My birthday present to you!”** CLARKE GRIFFIN shares new music video for BRAVE on her birthday. An Instagram post announced the video with a link connecting fans to the artist’s YouTube page._
> 
> **_BRAVE MUSIC VIDEO HITS 1 MILLION VIEWS IN LESS THAN 48 HOURS._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would a tour scrap and re-scrap the setlist weeks before a tour—probably not, but hey, I love some drama. I’m also positive that a team for a concert tour this size would have like fifty more people running the thing, but I already can’t keep track of everyone as it is.


	4. DRESS REHEARSALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As dress rehearsals begin, there's another leak within Camp Griffin.

# CHAPTER FOUR—DRESS REHEARSALS

**THEN: CLARKE GRIFFIN AND FINN COLLINS**

> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN CONFIRMED HER RELATIONSHIP WITH FINN COLLINS** via an Instagram post in the Summer of 2017. The relationship had been speculated since the country-pop princess provided guest vocals on the DELINQUENT’S HIT SONG, ALL NIGHT._
> 
> _At the time, it appeared that GRIFFIN, 19 at the time the duet released, was in trouble with her record label for the adult theme of the music. Yet, it quickly became clear that CLARKE GRIFFIN was growing up; her image began to evolve during the off-year between album the close of her Invincible Era, when she was 21 years old, and the beginning of Something To Say. (Clarke Griffin recently turned 23 the same day her fourth album released.)_
> 
> _Griffin made a number of appearances out in the public eye showcasing her more mature style and personality. Finally, old enough to drink (legally), the singer-songwriter spent much of that off-year cycling different clubs and concerts – and the after parties._
> 
> _Notably, ever-present was FINN COLLINS. Either the pair happened to cross paths often, or ARK RECORDS was making good use of the gossip swirling around the ALL NIGHT singers. Griffin was seen at a few of their concerts, even hoping up onstage to the delight of the crowd in one AUSTIN, TX show._
> 
> _Whether or not the couple was dating during these months is unknown. It wouldn’t be for another three years, that the songwriters went official on their relationship. As of now, each artist’s publicists confirm that the couple is STRONGER THAN EVER, despite conflicting reports that one or both parties is unhappy in the relationship._
> 
> _Rumored to have spent the BRAVE singer’s birthday together, the couple have remained private on how they chose to celebrate. However, an insider at the FOUR SEASONS NEW YORK claims that Griffin’s mother, ABBY BROOKS-GRIFFIN, booked the TY WARNER PENTHOUSE for a small sum of $50,000._
> 
> _Along with WELLS JAHA, the celebrities gathered at the penthouse for a quiet gathering in celebration of Griffin’s SNL performance and upcoming album drop and birthday._
> 
> _SOMETHING TO SAY releases tonight (tomorrow?) at 12:00AM EST._
> 
> _Happy birthday, Clarke Griffin!_

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, A WAREHOUSE IN NASHVILLE**

SNL is pretty much the catalyst that starts the war. As seen via every entertainment news outlet, Clarke had a record-breaking three days after the show. Along with her birthday, her album dropped, and she sold the shit out of it. Then Clarke surprised her fans with a music video for the day old single, Brave. It goes platinum within the week.

Octavia simply loses her mind with excitement. It’s like being back in high school for Bellamy. At 21, Octavia reverts back to her preteen days, just as Bellamy feared; she floods her Facebook with posts about her excitement over Clarke Griffin's music, and she repeatedly posts about how proud she is of her big brother. Bellamy wants to tell her to chill out, but he likes seeing her so happy.

Rehearsals get into in full swing after that. Clarke rotates between different studios and meetings according to a delicately balanced schedule. The artist has a time slot for dance rehearsals, a slot to work with the band, time for press events, and lots of dress fittings; the artist races around the studio lot with purpose. Bellamy happens to get a glance at one point and discovers that even the recording artist’s meals have been penciled in during the day, carefully planned to maintain a strict diet. It makes him appreciate the burger and fries his had for lunch more.

Clarke Griffin does her best to pay everyone the attention they are due, but it quickly becomes clear that Griffin just doesn’t have enough hours in the day. Bellamy wonders what it would look like for Clarke to have to go without Maya for a few hours during this tumultuous time. He hopes the girl gets paid her dues.

As for repercussions for the fight, they appear to not be coming. As the weeks pass, Bellamy eases back into his comfortable place amongst the band. The singer-songwriter remains distant from him, but Indra never shows up to tell Diyoza to fire him. So, it appears as if all is well.

“I cannot believe you’re playing for fucking Clarke Griffin,” Octavia exclaims over the phone for the millionth time. “Like this is some kind of fever dream or some shit.”

“O,” Bellamy chastises his sister because that’s what big brother’s do. He can practically hear her roll her eyes at him in response.

“Can you blame me, Bell?” Octavia asks. “I can still remember being thirteen and having you threaten to smash my radio if I played Wishing Star ‘one more time.’ And now _you’re_ the one playing it.”

“I hate you,” Bellamy grumbles. She’s right, of course. That’s something Bellamy thinks of pretty often. Everything is so hustle and bustle right now, that days have gone by without much note, and then it hits him that the blonde calling the shots is Clarke Fucking Griffin.

“Love you, too. Look—I gotta run, or I’ll be late for work.” O sounds disappointed to have to hang up so soon. Maybe one day their interactions will be more than short bursts of texts and phone calls.

“Make good choices,” Bellamy bids his sister farewell. Octavia snorts, hangng up without saying goodbye. He misses her already.

Miller announces his approach with a slap on the shoulder. This means that the blonde tornado is close by if she isn’t here already. “Hey was that Little Blake? How’s my sister?”

“Hell on wheels,” Bellamy answers, and Miller laughs bright.

“Sounds about right.” Miller scans the area. “Well, get ready because hell is about to break loose here, too. So, let’s get you inside, yeah?”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Miller punches Bellamy in the arm. “Hey!”

Inside the rehearsal space, Bellamy finds some very somber looking bandmates. The dancers are here, too, and Diyoza looks utterly pissed. “What happened?” Bellamy asks before thinking better of it.

“Some asshat leaked the rehearsal space,” Murphy grumbles. “This place is about to get swarmed.”

“So, the question is: which one of you idiots gave us away?” Diyoza asks, glaring at each member of the tour one by one. “Better step forward now, then wait for Indra and me to hunt you down.”

An excellent start to the rehearsals, Bellamy thinks.

Miller slips away from the gathering, just as Diyoza orders everyone to get back to work. She takes a phone call and steps away, leaving the band and dancers alone and giving each other side-eyes.

“So, which one of your snaps gave us away, Glass?” Monroe seethes at the dancer; the blonde’s eyes widen with surprise. Harper steps in front of the girl, shooting Monroe a deadly look.

“Maybe you had a little bit too much to drink last night, Zoe.” Harper defends; Sterling comes to hover behind Monroe in the event she needs backup. Great, they're picking sides. “Are you sure you didn’t tell one of your buddies at Polis where to find us?”

“Excuse me?” The redhead exclaims. “Who do you think you—”

“That’s enough!” Diyoza calls over. The group goes silent like a bunch of scolded children. Just like that the band divides down the middle, band verses vocals. Bellamy lingers to the side, giving Murphy a look.

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” Murphy suggests, and that’s that. The group falls into formation as the orders of the Band Leader. Even if it gets a little high school like sometimes, they’re all professionals. They know how to set their differences to the side and get to work.

**THEN: JAKE GRIFFIN PERFORM’S “DADDY’S GIRL” AT THE ACM AWARDS, DAUGHTER CLARKE JOIN IN**

> _**AT JUST EIGHT YEARS OLD, CLARKE GRIFFIN** is stealing America’s heart already. Last night, the ACADMENY OF COUNTRY MUSIC AWARDS kicked of its award show; there was no shortage of decked out country stars present, but the real reason for tuning in turned out to be someone who isn’t on the roster._
> 
> _CLARKE GRIFFIN is the daughter of beloved country couple, JAKE AND ABBY GRIFFIN. Until last night, the Griffins have worked diligently to keep their daughter out of the public eye; her exposure has been very limited. The last time anyone saw the girl, paparazzi captured photos of the country music heiress playing at a playground a couple of years ago. There’s no forgetting how ABBY BROOKS-GRIFFIN’s wrath fell upon the photographer, suing for both harassment and misconduct._
> 
> _When asked about letting her daughter perform in such a public situation, BROOKS had a very simple reply. “[Clarke] asked if she could perform with Jake… That makes it different from being photographed when she’s out around town with us… [It’s] something that she asked to do, something she gave her own permission for, as opposed to some stranger stalking her every move.”_
> 
> _Well, said Abby!_

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, REHEARSALS**

When Clarke Griffin enters the rehearsal, the camera flashes and yelling can be heard all the way in the corner that Bellamy has chosen to hide in. After warm-ups, the band ran through some of their problem areas, and even the dancers used the opportunity to get some practice in. However, Clarke’s arrival puts all of that on hold. Indra and Diyoza practically crash into each other in their rush to get to the other, but Clarke ignores them and heads for the crew.

Emori lurks in the stadium seating, on-call with Maya. They sit together but remain rather quiet given the situation at hand. Another woman arrives on the scene shortly after, the publicist, Luna, according to Sterling. Noticing the brunette’s arrival, Clarke breaks away from where she was stretching with the dancers, calling out to the trio.

“What do we have?” Clarke asks; Bellamy pretends not to be close enough to overhear, but he is and he does. “Who’s the leak?”

“Oh! Easy. I am.” Luna chirps as if it isn’t the most ridiculous thing Bellamy has ever heard. He’s doesn’t know much about being famous, but he’s pretty sure the publicist is supposed to keep their stars secret rehearsal locations, well, a secret.

Indra seethes. The look on the woman’s face strikes fear into Bellamy’s heart, and he isn’t even the cause. Not this time. “You did what.”

“It’s simple, really.” Luna shrugs, tapping away at her phone. “The Ark called for more publicity. And, here you go!”

Clarke bites her lip and gets that far off look of hers, as Indra speaks. “You mean, Jaha, told you to stir up trouble?”

“He doesn’t like the album, so he—” Those sharp blues eyes of Clarke’s notice Bellamy standing nearby. She pauses and waves Diyoza over. “Is there somewhere we can have a minute?”

And they’re off. Bellamy gets back to work.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN REHEARSES IN A WAREHOUSE**

> _**A LEAK FROM WITH THE CLARKE GRIFFIN CAMP** revealed to fans and media outlets the location of the recording artist's super-secret rehearsal space. The touring company has hunkered down in a warehouse just outside of Nashville, TN, where both the singer-songwriter and her record label are based out of. The leak was anonymous, but theories suggest that a member from inside Clarke’s stage crew released the location. I wouldn’t want to be them if they get caught._
> 
> _Fans swarmed the seemingly innocent warehouse to the dismay of the touring company. Despite attempts to temper the crowd, Nashville PD and Griffin’s own security team were unable to dissuade the adoring fans. They waited hours for the Brave singer to make her appearance, and when she did, the crowd went wild._
> 
> _Clarke Griffin proved to be a good sport, as always. The blonde hoped out of the black SUV dressed in a pair of black leggings and a sweatshirt from her latest merch line, and asked, “How’d you guys find me?”_
> 
> _And the crowd went wild._
> 
> _The singer-songwriter lingered at the front gate, posing for pictures with fans and passing out hugs left and right. Despite this hiccup in her attempts to keep tour information under wraps, Griffin was all smiles and good humor._
> 
> _Better push back that rehearsal start time, Clarke!_

**NOW: BELLAMY BLAKE, SOME COFFEE SHOP**

“Man, you fucked up,” are Miller’s helpful words when Bellamy reveals his argument with Clarke to him. He definitely needs a new best friend.

Bellamy burns his tongue on the coffee in his hands. He winces as it goes down. “Thanks, man. I feel much better.”

Miller shrugs. “No problem. It’s what I’m here for.” His phone chimes and he checks it. “Well, duty calls. Need a ride to the studio?”

Bellamy waves him off. “Nah, I don’t mind the walk. Besides, I’d like to put off facing the executioner’s block for as long as possible.”

Even though Bellamy had begun to feel comfortable in his standing with the tour, this recent leak brought back all of his worries from before. Miller laughs, clearly failing to sympathize. “Good luck with that man. Griffin isn’t some evil country diva – that’s Abby’s persona— but she does expect everyone to treat each other with respect. Perhaps, you should just, I dunno, say sorry?”

“As you know, I’m very good with apologies,” Bellamy responds drily. He is not good at apologies, at all.

They part ways at the front door, and Bellamy marches off in the direction of the rehearsal space. Miller is on his way to where Clarke Griffin is hiding out, and Bellamy doesn’t want to be anywhere near the shit storm of paparazzi following her around. There’s the added benefit of hiding from the actual Clarke Griffin as well.

The countdown to dress rehearsals in Pasadena gets closer and closer by the minute, but Bellamy has remained lucky enough to avoid direct contact with Clarke Griffin alone. He fears that if he were to find himself alone with the star that she’d use the opportunity to remind him of his insubordination.

Lucky for him, there’s so much going on for the star that she barely has time to eat, much less seek him out alone. He’s counting on the fact that the opening night of the tour is steadily approaching; they don’t have time to break in another guitarist.

Right?

Octavia is pumped to see the show when it hits Denver. Why Octavia decided that’s where she wanted to live, Bellamy has no clue. He thinks it just satisfied her need to not be in West Virginia any longer, which Bellamy can't blame her for. Regardless, he’s already set the plan into motion. He spoke to Diyoza about it as soon as he felt comfortable doing so, and Maya just happened to overhear the conversation.

In error, Bellamy revealed that the show date lined up pretty close to O’s birthday, and well, Maya had a field day. The assistant told him to leave it to her, and then she vanished. It left him with a lot of questions, but Bellamy has learned not to question Maya's mysterious way. Anyway, Bellamy’s excited to see his sister, even if he’d never tell her that to her face. He can’t get fired just yet.

Diyoza enters the stadium from backstage and eyes the crew. “We’ll start as soon as Griffin gets here. Be ready to go; I’d like to head home before midnight tonight.”

The woman strolls offstage without another word. Murphy shrugs and shares a look with Harper.

“Let’s get to it.” The Dance Lead orders.

Clarke returns from giving her publicist a peace of her mind, and everyone jumps into action at the sight of her. Being only the second rehearsal on the stage, it’s kind of a disaster, but it’s a disaster in a good kind of way. Having all of these people in the same place, working together for the second time, it’s difficult to get it figured out. Glass trips over improperly covered cables, and Sterling whacks into one of Monroe’s drums. Harper gets lost in the giant space after performing all these months in a dance studio, and Bellamy definitely forgets part of the song when he gets distracted watching the new girl, Delilah, forget her steps.

At the end of the evening, it’s evident that everyone is feeling rather beat down. Even chipper Maya looks worn down by the rehearsal, and she doesn’t perform. As the music fades on the encore number, the assistant gives a weary smile; Indra and Diyoza clap from their seats in the audience.

"Alright, guys—ladies.” Clarke corrects herself, and her backup giggles from where they lay on the floor. “I know today kicked our butts, but look at it this way—none of you forgot the words to a song that you wrote yourself.”

That makes everyone laugh, even as the celeb blushes bright red as she makes a joke at her own expense. Clarke Griffin _did_ forget the words to her own song, and Octavia is going to have a field day when Bellamy tells her about it. 

Griffin smiles brightly at them all. “You all did great. Go home and rest; we start all over again tomorrow. Captains, we’ll meet in thirty.”

After finishing rehearsals, the stage crew comes around to help everyone breakdown and reset for tomorrow. Clarke disappears with Maya close on her heels; the assistant types some notes into her phone as they walk away. In the hustle and bustle, time flies by. Bellamy is just about to walk out with the band when Indra stops him.

“Follow me.” The manager walks away without another word, leaving Bellamy with no choice but to follow. They weave through the web backstage, and he figures out where they’re going just as Indra raps her knuckles on a door with CLARKE GRIFFIN on it.

Maybe he is getting fired; they replaced that Priya girl pretty quick. Clarke said it herself: guitar players are a dime a dozen. Shit.

While the crew did their reset, Clarke Griffin did her own. Free of her stage look, Griffin is armed with a fresh face and red lips. It seems a little silly to Bellamy, getting all primped just for a car ride home, but Bellamy also doesn’t have swarms of photographers waiting for a look at Clarke Griffin’s new tour—or a shot of her looking like a hot mess.

If Miller and Maya's whispers at the end of rehearsals are anything to go by, there are a hundred more fans out there waiting for the next chance to see her, too.

Clarke and Maya are deep into a debate about dinner when Indra and Bellamy enter. They don’t even look up when Indra opens the door.

“I can definitely have some chicken nuggets.” Clarke insists. “I’ve earned it.”

“You told me in explicit terms to keep you away from fried foods—especially chicken nuggets,” Maya argues, scrolling through her phone. “How about we pick up a nice salad somewhere?”

Clarke scoffs at the suggestion. “Can it be a salad made of chicken nuggets?”

“Chicken nuggets are the gateway food,” Maya makes air quotes with her fingers, and Clarke scowls at her assistant like she’s public enemy number one. “That’s what you said to tell you, remember?”

Clarke pauses and makes a show of tapping her chin with one finger. “…Nope.”

“Are chicken nuggets what you want to spend your cheat meal on, Clarke?” Indra asks, ever to the point.

The singer-songwriter leans back into her chair with a face so serious, you’d think she was contemplating an act of war. She sighs and the seriousness of the moment fades.

“No,” she says regretfully. She pouts. Bellamy feels immediately fond at the gesture.

“Lovely. Now that that’s settled, Maya and I are going to go order dinner.” Maya looks confused at Indra’s authoritarian tone, but then she sees Bellamy, hovering awkwardly at the door. The brunette’s eyes get wide, and then she awkwardly pretends that she wasn’t just freaking out at the sight of him.

“Yes, I definitely need Indra’s help ordering anything but chicken nuggets." Maya agrees. They leave, and it’s totally not weird at all.

“For the record, you totally deserve chicken nuggets,” Bellamy says as he moves to the center of the room.

“Buttering me up so I don’t fire you, eh?” Clarke smirks at him but motions for him to take a seat.

“If it keeps my job, I’ll buy you as many chicken nuggets as you want.” Bellamy jokes; his voice wavers a little with his nerves. “I saw a McDonald’s when I left for coffee on break. I bet you they’re open still. I can be your chicken nugget dealer.”

“Ugh,” Clarke flails. “Don’t tempt me.”

They share a small laugh but lull into silence quickly. Clarke watches him with the same intensity she seems to give everything in life, including chicken nuggets, but it's lacking the usual hostility that she typically reserves for just him.

“For the record, I’m not going to fire you.” She says at the same time Bellamy blurts out that he’s sorry.

“Wait—really?” He says because he’s an idiot. “I thought for sure I was a goner.”

“You really think I’d use you for three months of rehearsal before letting you go? That’s cold.” Clarke looks thoughtful. “But resourceful.”

“See? And you acted surprised I thought I was fired.” Clarke laughs like its unexpected; Bellamy finds that he likes that about her.

“Hey, you made me think of it.” Her face turns serious. “I am sorry, too. I didn’t mean to snap at you, but you were right. We were making too many last-minute changes.”

Bellamy doesn’t know what to say to that, so he keeps his mouth shut this time. He noticed that the frequencies of big changes took a sharp decline after their argument, but he didn’t want to test fate by accepting responsibility for it. Clarke continues. “We just need to get this one right; it’s important to me. I want people to get their money’s worth.

“But I also want to thank you. Don’t look so surprised," Clarke interjects when she notices his eyebrows raise, "And I’m not unaware of how lucky I am, but it comes with its own special price. Such as swarms of humans waiting outside a creepy warehouse lot to see me."

She gives a wry smile. "Also, people tend to be incapable of standing up to me.”

“Except for jackass guitarists short on sleep and caffeine,” Bellamy adds, making her smile. He ducks his head in shame.

“Yes, except for exhausted guitarist who I’ve stressed to the point of breaking.” She corrects him gently. “But that’s a good thing—to have people who will stand up to you, remind you to stop being pushy and to keep your people in mind.”

“So, let me make sure I have this right,” Bellamy interjects. “You’re not firing me for yelling at you because you like that I yelled at you?”

“I’m not firing you because it’s good to have people around that are willing to keep me in check, besides Indra,” Clarke smirks at the mention of her formidable manager. “And because I really don’t want to replace you so close to opening.”

“I’ll take it.” Bellamy laughs at the absurdity of the situation. “I can’t get fired until my sister gets to see the show. She’ll kill me.”

“Oh, well, then we just have to add that to the list of reasons to keep you—your life hangs in the balance.” Clarke Griffin laughs again, realizing the turn the conversation has taken. Bellamy joins her.

There’s a knock on the door; it’s Miller, dressed in black and looking tough. The security guard eyes their smiling faces. “So, I’m guessing you’re not fired. Unless this is some weird breakdown you’re having.”

“No, I’m not fired. Thank you for your sage advice earlier.” Miller rolls his eyes; Clarke makes a questioning face but doesn’t push the matter.

“Right, I’m guessing its time.” Clarke slaps her palms to her lap, then rises from her chair. “What’d we decide on for dinner, Nate?”

“Salad if Indra is to be believed,” Miller tells the young woman; the blonde sighs dramatically as she grabs her things. “But your production meeting is about to start without you.”

“She gets to call you Nate?” Bellamy exclaims, rising from his chair.

“She pays me,” Miller informs his best friend, and Clarke nods like it makes all the sense in the world, then—

“Wait! You don’t go by Nate? What do you go by?” The singer-songwriter exclaims, surprised. “You’ve worked for me for, like, two years, and I’ve been calling you by the wrong name!?”

“I’ve been his friend for over twenty,” Bellamy informs Clarke Griffin, whose face is a mask of horror, eyes wide and skin pale. “And I didn’t even know his first name for, like, ten of them.”

“That’s because you’re a shit best friend,” Miller accuses, and Bellamy makes a noise of outrage.

Maya rounds the corner at that time, eyeing the exchange with curiosity. “Sorry to interrupt, but Indra says she’ll run through notes without us if we don’t ‘ _move our asses_.’”

Clarke makes a noise in the back of her throat. “Sounds about right. Well, this has been enlightening, but it’s time to head out.”

They all exit the dressing room, and Maya locks the room behind them. Clarke’s group is headed towards the stage again, but Bellamy is pretty sure he can slip out the side door and avoid the crowd.

“Oh, Bellamy?” Clarke pauses, turning to give her guitarist a shrewd look. His blood runs cold.

“Yeah?” He asks.

“It’s good to have people in your corner that will speak up, but I won’t tolerate disrespect amongst the team. To me or anyone else, got it?” Clarke raises a brow, but her point is loud and clear. “Even if they are a very talented musician.”

“Yes, Princess.” Bellamy mocks a bow; Maya turns pale, and he’s pretty sure Miller mutters a curse under his breath.

“And don’t call me Princess,” Clarke adds, annoyance written in her brow. Bellamy smirks.

“Whatever the hell you want, Princess.” Bellamy grins, and Clarke tries very hard to send him a hateful look. Her lips twitch like they want to smile; she turns away before she can lose the battle. Bellamy ignores Miller’s attempt to catch his eye.

Outside, the bus rental waits patiently for its last member. Bellamy apologizes to the driver as he boards, but the guy just shrugs as if he could care less. He must be paid by the hour.

“Thank fuck!” Murphy yells when he sees Bellamy. “I was gonna be pissed if you were fired; after all the work I put into you, I do not want to start over.”

“Shut up, Murphy,” Bellamy tells him and takes a seat. Across the aisle from him, Sterling snores. He’s a sleeper that bassist.

**TONIGHT: CLARKE GRIFFIN, MCDONALDS**

> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN WAS SPOTTED AT A LOCAL MCDONALD'S.** The singer-songwriter posed for pictures with her unexpecting fans and reportedly said, “I’m so not supposed to be here, right now. I’m going to get in so much trouble. Don't tell Indra!”_
> 
> _**HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT,** BRAVE SINGER CLARKE GRIFFIN was seen last night at a McCafé in Nashville. The musician was dressed incognito in a baseball cap and blue jeans, but her super fans were able to identify her anyways._
> 
> **_HOW CLARKE GRIFFIN EATS MCDONALDS AND STILL MANAGES TO STAY IN SHAPE._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a good New Year's!


	5. INTRODUCING THE BAND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! All errors are my own.

**JUST IN: CLARKE GRIFFIN INTRODUCES STS TOUR**

> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN OPENS HER SOLD OUT SOMETHING TO SAY** tour this FRIDAY. With only THREE DAYS to go, GRIFFIN began introducing the people who, according to Griffin, “make this whole thing possible” last Friday. Since sharing a photo of her long-time running manager, INDRA KEMP, the musician has gone on the share a number of photos…_
> 
> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN DEDICATES INSTAGRAM POST** to her assistant, MAYA VIE. “She keeps me caffeinated—so, alive, basically.”_
> 
> _**ABBY BROOKS-GRIFFIN POSES FOR SELFIE WITH DAUGHTER, CLARKE.** The BRAVE singer posted a picture of her and her mother Monday night… Pair were spotted out for dinner in an undisclosed restaurant... With the younger Griffin preparing for her upcoming tour dates, it’s likely they’re somewhere in California._
> 
> _**CLARKE GRIFFIN DEDICATES STS TOUR TO MOTHER, ABBY.** “I couldn’t do this without you and your guidance.”_

**BELLAMY BLAKE, MEETING FINN COLLINS (UNFORTUNATELY)**

Finn Collins is pretty much everything Bellamy hates about the music industry. He uses words like “bro” and “sup,” and he tags the end of any compliment towards another male with the ultimate toxic endcap “no homo.” Finn Collins wears tight jeans and one-size too small t-shirts that showcase gross internet humor, and his shoes are never tied. He also, somehow, dates Clarke Griffin.

Finn is in the middle of fucking with Bellamy’s guitar without permission—which by the way is rude as fuck—when Clarke enters the rehearsal space, dressed to kill in some ballgown with pants number that Bellamy would need Octavia to explain in order for him to wrap his head around it. The blonde squeals with delight at the sight of her boyfriend, running to greet him immediately. Finn shoves the guitar into Bellamy’s hands, and it takes a lot out of him not to tell the guy off. Annie deserves to be treated with respect.

Collins walks off to meet Clarke, but he’s clearly too cool to show much excitement at the sight of his girl. He catches her by the waist when she launches herself into his arms, much to the dismay of Emori who just spent several hours getting the star ready. Murphy snorts behind him at the sight of the couple.

“Fucking prick,” John Murphy mutters, making eye contact with Bellamy. “You’ll need to retune the girl; he’s definitely messed her up.”

He definitely did, and Bellamy Blake definitely hates Finn Collins.

**BREAKING NEWS: CLARKE TEASES STS TOUR**

> _Clarke Griffin shared a brief, ten-second video on her social media platforms late Thursday night. In anticipation of her first concert date today, the singer-songwriter spent the week sharing pictures of her STS team, including management and the talent. However, this is the first glimpse we have of the musicians who are slated to travel nationwide with her in the upcoming months._
> 
> _The video gives us nothing more than a brief taste of what’s to come. According to fans, the few seconds appear to be off of Griffin’s new album. Is this a sign that DANGEROUS is the next single?_

**BELLAMY BLAKE, LUNCH BREAK**

Dress rehearsal is a beast that no one should tackle on an empty stomach. Nearing the end of the first run-through, the cast and crew start to get snippy with each other, as their patience and blood sugar starts to get low. Maya eyes Indra like a gazelle about to be eaten by a lion, and Monroe threatens to take Sterling’s life with her drumstick when he suggests they hang back and work on a piece between rehearsals.

When the lights go out following the curtain call, everyone is deathly silent. Except for Finn Collins who whoops and cheers, tactlessly, “that’s my girl!”

Diyoza silences everyone with a single raised hand. “Alright, children. Good job. We’ll break now for lunch, but be on standby in case we need you. Now scram.”

Clarke looks like she’s preparing for war again. Finn hops onto the stage to be with her, but the singer doesn’t even notice him. Maya is at her side in a flash and typing furiously, comparing notes before the production meeting.

“Hey, baby. Wanna go grab a bite?” The boyfriend interrupts the girls. Maya falls silent, but Clarke looks frustrated at being interrupted.

“Can’t. I have to watch the playback, and then I’ll be at the meeting. It’s going to be a working lunch,” Clarke gives her boyfriend a gentle smile, apologetic. “But we can catch dinner after second dress.”

Finn Collins does not like that answer. “I have to catch a plane. C’mon, you can’t blow it off?”

Clarke looks offended by the suggestion. “No, I can’t just blow it off—seriously?”

“What do you mean _seriously_? I’m only in town for like 24 hours and you can’t bother—”

“Hey, you gonna stand there all day and catch up on your soaps, or would you like to get some food?” Murphy drawls, surprising Bellamy. Okay, yeah; he was definitely snooping. Bellamy gives his bandmate a guilty look, and Murphy laughs.

“If you really care, you can just catch it in an hour or two. Those two are always going at it.” Murphy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up, Murphy.” Bellamy shoulders the guy as he passes, headed for the bus. “Why does she even keep you around?”

“For my natural charm, of course,” is the answer. They laugh together as they walk, meeting Emori along the way. She greets Murphy will a chaste kiss before linking hands with him; they’re cute, in a dark and twisted sort of way.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN: MEET THE BAND**

> _**TODAYS THE DAY!** Tonight, at exactly 7:30 PST marks the opening night for Clarke Griffin’s STS tour. While we countdown the minutes ‘til our chance at seeing the star, Griffin has blessed us with some pictures of her band to tide us over – and apparently being super attractive is a prerequisite for the job._
> 
> _Following a clip shared last night, Clarke Griffin took to Instagram to introduce us to her bandmates, some old and some new; the first member to be revealed to us was the one and only John Murphy. [pic]_
> 
> _Known best for his parodies of favored Disney songs, Murphy has paid the bills by touring with Griffin since her HERE I AM days. Legend says that Griffin was a fan of his videos and recruited him to her team; it was a match made in heaven. Since then Murphy has been a part of every tour and has even contributed to studio recordings for her albums…_

**BELLAMY BLAKE, LUNCH WITH MURPHY**

Bellamy is surprised to discover that Murphy can cook. Like, really, cook. It’s one thing to make some pancakes for breakfast, which even Octavia can do, but it’s something different entirely to be able to pull a bunch of random ingredients out of the fridge and pantry of their paltry hotel kitchenette and make edible food.

Murphy whips up some sort of Asian-fusion turkey burger that Bellamy immediately wrinkles his nose at but turns out to be delicious. Murphy watches, smug, as Bellamy devours his burger and chips, and Emori puts away more than a girl her size should be capable of. Murphy looks proud of his girlfriend, even as Bellamy wears a look of shock.

The tattooed girl belches and blinks when she notices Bellamy staring. “What?”

“N-nothing.” He looks away.

“Hey,” Murphy defends his girlfriend. “If you find this sick, just wait ‘til you see Clarke Griffin put away an extra-large pizza. Now that girl can eat.”

Emori nods in an agreement. Then she eyes the remainder of her boyfriend’s burger; he laughs at her look and slides his plate over without her having to say anything. Emori beams.

“That girl needs to enter an all-you-can-eat contest,” Sterling says as he enters, snatching a potato chip off of Bellamy’s plate. He didn’t even know the bassist was there.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN: MEET THE BAND, CONT.**

> _Next on the rooster was the aloof bassist, Sterling._
> 
> _Now, I did all of my best reporter digging, and I discovered something very interesting about the guy… He has no first name, or at the very least, he doesn’t have one that I’ve been able to track down. The Clarke Griffin website lists the bassist simply as “Sterling,” and any news story that has reported on the guy refers to him the same way._
> 
> _The bassist participated in an interview a few years ago about life as a touring musician, along with a few others working on some of music’s biggest tours of the time; the guy introduced himself by his last name, and nothing else, then as well._
> 
> _So, I need to know: what’s this guy’s name?_

**BELLAMY BLAKE, ON A CHARTER BUS**

Lunch ends too soon, and before they know it, they’re back on the bus and headed to the stadium. It’s hard to believe that the tour kicks off tomorrow; it feels like he surrendered his apartment yesterday, not two and a half months ago. In two more months, Bellamy will get to see Octavia. She’ll be turning twenty-one soon, and Bellamy is not prepared for his sister to enter the world of (legal) drinking.

After thirteen dress rehearsals, the gang pretty much has everything all figured out. The crew runs like a well-oiled machine. The stage is set, and teams are dressed and warmed up in record time. Diyoza looks pleased from where she stands in the left-wing.

“Sorry! Sorry,” Clarke apologizes as she flies out of the dressing room; she’s a whirlwind of blonde hair and an evening gown. Emori chases after her desperately, waving a bottle of hairspray in the air and spraying little clouds after her.

Harper reaches for the star, grasping her forearm so that Clarke can put on her other shoe. Emori sprays another round of hairspray, causing Sterling to break into a coughing fit. The fumes make Bellamy’s eyes water. “That shit is toxic.”

“It used to be back in the seventies,” Emori remarks. She dabs a sponge at Clarke’s face. “Though, it’s probably still best not to ingest it, though.”

Sterling gives the makeup artist a dirty look as Harper approaches. “Diyoza wants to know if she needs to push curtain.” The dancer tells Clarke.

“No, no. It’s fine. Curtain is curtain; we start on time.” Griffin looks determined, even if she flinches a little as an assistant calls five minutes. Harper raises a brow at her, but Clarke’s resolution holds firm.

“Ok, you’re the boss.” Harper gives a thumbs up to Maya, who lingers near the entrance of the wing. Maya returns the gesture and vanishes.

“You good?” Sterling gives Clarke a nudge, and she forces a smile.

“Yeah.” The young woman doesn’t sound convinced. “I squeezed in a lunch with Finn—we got spotted. And swarmed.”

“To be famous,” Sterling mourns, and Clarke rolls her eyes at him. Diyoza appears from the shadows, eyes on Sterling. It’s an image that Bellamy will definitely revisit in his nightmares.

“Hey—" The tour manager’s voice gets cut off by a blast of music. It’s Murphy starting the show. “Sterling! Aren’t you in the wrong wing?”

Sterling’s expression morphs into horror. “Yeah,” he agrees, voice tremoring. “Yes, I am.”

“Then fucking move!” The brunette orders and the bassist snaps to attention like a member of some militia. His fear makes him awkward, and Sterling salutes her, simultaneously looking confused about doing it. It makes Bellamy laugh a little. He’s surprised when Clarke laughs with him, sharing a smile with Bellamy even as Emori tugs at her head.

Murphy plays another verse, and Monroe begins the drumbeat. That’s Bellamy’s cue; he begins his part, even as he watches the beauty torture taking place beside him. “If you pull any harder, she won’t have any hair left.”

Emori gives him the finger, but Clarke exclaims “Thank you!” as Bellamy strolls onto the stage, not missing a beat.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN: MEET THE BAND, CONT.**

> _**ZOE MONROE** is perhaps the most surprising character to tag along with Clarke Griffin on her SAY SOMETHING TOUR. The drummer is not the typical pick for Griffin’s team. The fiery redhead and Nashville native is known in music circles for her brief stint in the band FEMMES. Known for its loud, and some would say angry, protrayals of political messages, FEMMES released two Eps, and briefly toured around Nashville and a few outlying cities; however, the band failed to secure a record deal due to their radical behavior and reported inner turmoil, and they drifted apart as some bands do._
> 
> _Monroe drifted the furthest of her bandmates; while other members have disappeared from the public eye except for the occasional sighting, Zoe Monroe remained in the music industry, hopping touring companies until finally landing a spot in Clarke Griffin’s second tour where’s she resided ever since._
> 
> _The drummer is often seen around Nashville’s club circuit, partying and drinking when she isn’t on Griffin-duty, and there are rumors that she’s rounding up a new band…_

**BELLAMY, POST-SHOT NOTES**

“Well, you guys didn’t suck,” is Diyoza’s idea of a compliment. Everyone in the stadium laughs and the slightest of smiles twitches at the stern brunette’s lips. Bellamy wasn’t very fond of her at first, but she’s grown on him.

“What she’s trying to say,” begins Clarke, wry amusement is written all over the blonde’s face. “Is that you all did great.”

Indra is expressionless, but Maya nods encouragingly. They’re like the tough dad and the sweet mom. Everyone in charge – and a few people who are not – run through their list of notes, compare solutions and argue over a few last-minute aesthetics. Clarke has a final vote in this domain, but she’s diplomatic about it. She weighs the opinions of her team and introduces her own without bullying. She even concedes on a few things, recognizing them as being outside the realm of possibility at this time.

_That was great, but what if we try…_

_You did this perfectly, but you missed your entrance here. I think you’re awesome._

_How do we make this look…_

_Oh, got it. You’re amazing._

Clarke Griffin is not the diva that he originally made her out to be. It took a little while, but seeing her in action, Bellamy realizes he might have jumped to conclusions.

Diyoza concludes the meeting with a simple warning: Don’t get shitfaced and be on time tomorrow.

“If I see your names or faces plastered in the tabloids tomorrow, you won’t be happy.” The tour manager warns, and then she slips away, ordering a crew member around. Diyoza rules with fear.

“Well, outside of our publicity work,” Maya eases the worried expressions of the team. Everyone’s face is in the news right now per her doing, and Clarke’s.

As everyone gathers their things and leaves, Bellamy is surprised when Clarke hops onto the edge of the stage deck beside him, giving him a shy smile. He finds himself a little nervous because the last time he was alone with Clarke Griffin he was on the verge of being fired – at least he thought he was. And the time before that, well, he made a total ass of himself.

“Hey,” is his intelligent greeting. It appears to be the correct choice because Clarke smiles and returns it.

“Hey,” she scans the auditorium, looking for onlookers. Bellamy has noticed that she does that a lot. After spending her whole life being followed around, photographed and watched, it must be a habit, to keep an eye out for people intruding on her life and privacy. Bellamy can’t even imagine what that must be like. He’s very good at blending into the crowd, but with Clarke blending in isn’t exactly an option.

Bellamy waits for Clarke to begin the conversation because he’s both awkward and uncertain of what it is that the superstar wants to talk to him about. Satisfied with being truly alone in the auditorium, Clarke turns to Bellamy. “So, I wanted to congratulate you on surviving rehearsals. Tomorrow’s the big day.”

Bellamy snorts, loud and unattractive. “Even anyone needs congratulations for surviving this shitstorm it’s Maya.”

Clarke gives a short laugh and nods in agreement. “Oh yeah, definitely, but she has flowers and a really sappy card waiting on her back at the hotel. It’s why I mysteriously had somewhere to be tonight without her.”

“Wow, and I just get a little compliment. Jealous.” This time Clarke really laughs, open and happy.

“Sorry! If I’d known you’d want some flowers, I would’ve brought some.” The blonde smiles. “I’ll remember for next time.”

“You better.” Bellamy can’t hold his serious expression for very long; he loses a fight with a smile.

They stare at each other for a moment, goofy grins plastered on their faces from their banter. Then Clarke seems to snap out of it and gets back to business.

“Right. Well, I wanted to compliment you on all your hard work and tell you I think you’ll kick butt tomorrow, but I’m starting to realize that’s it’s maybe a little too mushy for your comfort zone.” She gives him a wry smile. “So, instead I’ll go with: you don’t suck.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes at her, gives her a gentle shove. Clarke makes an offended noise. “Yeah, you don’t either. Miss-sold-over-a-million-copies-in-one week.”

To his surprise the recording artist ducks her head, hiding the happy, proud smile that blossoms on her face. Her shy reaction surprises him, but somehow it makes Bellamy like her more.

“Whatever,” she segues. “Now you need to let me take a picture of you.”

Bellamy makes no attempt to hide his displeasure, groaning. “Can I pass?”

“Nope. You’re the last one.” Clarke pulls out her phone, fiddling with the buttons. Funny, it’s the first time that he’s ever seen her on one. Clarke Griffin takes her show notes with paper and pen. She looks up at him. “What?”

“I didn’t realize you own a phone,” he says without thinking about it. “Thought Maya did all of your texting for you.”

She shoots him an unimpressed look. “Gee, thanks. Okay, here we go.”

Clarke turns the front-facing camera on, making a horrified noise at the unattractive angle of her that it captures. “God, these things are so unkind.”

It makes Bellamy laugh until something catches up with him. “Wait—I’m the last one?”

“Yup.” Clarke moves the camera around trying to find something less terrible. “Time to introduce the new guy everyone’s been asking about.”

“So, this is for publicity basically.”

“Oh, c’mon. Like I’ve kept it a secret.” Clarke gives him a pointed look. “Wanna tour? Sell the tour. Wanna sell the tour? Publicize the tour. Wanna publicize the tour? Tease the tour.”

“And your hot new guitarist,” Bellamy adds.

“Wow, someone has high opinions of himself.” Clarke snaps a photo of herself, grunts at the outcome and deletes it. Bellamy uses her outrage as a moment to hide the blush that threatens.

“Hey, they’re validated high opinions,” he defends. “ _E!_ says so.”

“So, what you’re saying is that you like to criticize the very same poison you drink.” Clarke Griffin does not pull her punches, but she’s got him there.

Bellamy sighs dramatically. “Fine, take the picture. But first, acknowledge that you are one hundred percent selling me as the hot new guitarist.”

“Luna says we should sell you as the hot new guitarist; so, we are.” He gives her a look.

“I am.” Clarke concedes.

“And agree that I have every right to know what people are saying about me, and you should not shame me for reading or listening to it.” Bellamy continues.

"Wow, maybe I should fire Becca and make you my new attorney." Then Clarke’s expression turns very serious; her blues eyes are burning when she looks at Bellamy. “Yes, you do have a right to know, but it comes with a cost. I’m not shaming you for it, but don’t deny that I didn’t warn you.”

“Wow, okay. That took a turn.” Bellamy tries to joke, but Clarke isn’t having it. She stares him down. “Fine, yes. Thank you for the warning.”

The singer-songwriter flips like a switch, returning to her playful mood, but the act isn’t quite right, a little shaky and uncertain. “Great, now that that’s settled. Smile!”

Bellamy gives his signature closed-lip smile to the camera and is startled when Clarke leans into his space, grinning brightly into the camera. She takes a few pictures in tandem, and Bellamy tries to hide his photo-hating anxiety.

Afterward, she flips through them, seeking one that meets her approval. “What no teeth?” She asks, “You have great teeth.”

“Thank you?” Bellamy gives her a funny look, but Clarke is already focused on the phone again. She’s got that girl-at-war expression on, again, and Bellamy thinks it’s probably best not to interrupt her.

“This one?” She holds the phone up to him, letting him take a look. When he shrugs, the singer rolls her eyes. “That one it is then. Sending our faces out into the universe… Now.”

“Hey, no big deal or anything,” Diyoza shouts from the top of the seating. “But some of us would like to get home before the sun comes out.”

Clarke blushes crimson. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. We’ll get out of the way now. Shit—I mean, shoot. Sh-sorry!”

Bellamy laughs at the young woman’s embarrassment, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off of his jeans. He holds his hand up to Diyoza in goodbye, and the woman just smirks, seemingly pleased to have knocked Clarke off-center. She eyes them critically. “Don’t do anything I _wouldn’t_ do!” She calls after them.

“That doesn’t leave very many options,” Bellamy calls over his shoulder, and Clarke gapes at him, shocked at his boldness. Diyoza’s laugh echoes through the stadium seating. “You know you’re her boss, technically right?”

Clarke wears a dubious expression. “I wouldn’t be so certain about that.”

**CLARKE GRIFFIN: MEET THE BAND, CONT.**

> **@CLARKEGRIFFIN shared photo. [image1] [image2] [image3] 2 hours ago. 1,503,625 likes.**
> 
> Lastly: Bellamy Blake, guitarist. #lastbutnotleast #savedthebestforlast #menothim #somethingtosaytour #sweatypostrehearsalpic #finaldress
> 
> _**At last, we have a name!** Fans have been waiting for CLARKE GRIFFIN to name the newest member of her tour band, and now we have it! Bellamy Blake posed for a selfie with Clarke Griffin this evening following their FINAL DRESS REHEARSAL. The photo had over 1.5 million likes in just hours as the world went wild to meet BELLAMY BLAKE._
> 
> _Not a fresh face to the touring industry, Bellamy Blake’s credits list him as the supporting member of several well-known artists and their tours. However, differing from other bandmates, the new guitarist appears to not be in the habit of creating his own music…_
> 
> _From what I can find of the musician, Bellamy Blake has a limited social media presence, a private Facebook account and a Twitter collecting dust. But from what I can gather, he hails from just outside of Washington DC, having been born and raised in the hills of Mount Weather, Virginia…_

**BELLAMY BLAKE, THE HOTEL**

“Dude.” Miller opens with the singular word and expects Bellamy to be able to understand exactly what he means despite the infinite possibilities. Is this a “Dude, you stole my beer” dude, or a “Dude, pass the remote” dude. Or maybe it’s—

“Dude, you better not be fucking Clarke.” Is what Bellamy’s best friend elaborating. Bellamy snorts his beer through his nose, glares as Miller has the nerve to laugh at him.

“ _Dude._ ” Bellamy exclaims. This time the word means “what the fuck.”

Miller wordlessly turns his cellphone towards Bellamy, presenting the screen to him. This display shows the photo that he and Clarke took together earlier this evening (Night? What time is it?). His best friend swipes, revealing two more photos. One is of him alone, head thrown back and laughing; he doesn’t know what he found so funny. The other, of Clarke, is one of the selfies she was taking of herself during the conversation.

“If I recall, you were, like, the second person she posted.” Bellamy isn’t sure why he is feeling so defensive, but he is.

Miller’s expression tells him that he’s thinking the same thing. “Yeah, of just me. And I’m just doing my job in it. Not hanging out with—dude, she has a boyfriend. A shitty one, but it counts.”

“Why does everyone think I’m fucking Clarke?” Bellamy exclaims, snatching the phone from Miller’s hands. The comments agree with Miller and Octavia, but they also terrify him with words like “daddy” and phrases like “climbing inside.” He spies a comment where someone asks to suck on his arms, and he chucks the phone back at Miller, horrified.

Miller laughs; it’s his rare, full laugh, but Bellamy can’t even appreciate the sight because he’s too traumatized by the internet to react to anything. He might be in shock.

“I thought her fans were all preteen girls.” His voice sounds far away.

“They were preteen girls. They grew up; although, there’s always at least one small child in the front row.” Miller muses, scrolling through the comment section to Bellamy’s alarm. “Hey, this girl wants you to fuck her in the—”

“Please, don’t finish that,” Bellamy says as his phone rings. Octavia. He wants to be surprised, but he can’t find it in him to summon the emotion. He answers, turning the sound to the speakerphone.

“Little Blake!” Miller cries, but Octavia only has one focus.

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!” Bellamy groans at his sister. “You’re totally banging—”

A knock at the door interrupts the phone call. Instinct makes him silence the phone, cutting off whatever nonsense O was about to spew. Murphy’s voice comes through the wall.

“Hey, can I join the party?”

“John,” Emori chastises her boyfriend, but the knocks grow in persistence. Bellamy slides off the mattress to get the door, and Miller picks up the phone, unmuting it and holding it to his ear.

Bellamy opens the door, and Murphy enters without preamble. Sterling and Monroe linger behind the couple, following Emori in.

“I know, but he swears he isn’t.” Miller gossips to Octavia. “But Clarke really isn’t the type—"

“Miller, what the hell?”

“Yeah, he totally is, though.” Miller ignores him. “No, no. I think I’d know. I am her bodyguard after all.”

Murphy eyes Miller. “Who ya talking to?”

“My sister,” Miller answers. “I don’t know, but I’ll get back to you on that. Yeah. Okay. Only if you tell me how Alex and Sam’s breakup goes. And who is who? Cool. Love you. Bye.”

He places Bellamy’s phone in his outstretched hand. “She says you’re an idiot. I’m inclined to agree.”

Bellamy snatches his best friend’s unfinished beer. “You can leave now.”

“No, he can’t.” Monroe declares, whipping out a bottle from her backpack. “Tomorrow’s the first day without a morning call in a week.”

“The party is just getting started.” Murphy’s smile is malicious. Bellamy has learned to fear that smile.

He doesn’t remember much after that point; the gang gathers around his hotel room and take sips from the shared bottle when they discover that Sterling forgot to bring the cups.

“You had one job moron!” Murphy yells at him. Sterling shrugs, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. The bassist settles back into the couch, making himself comfortable.

“I can’t be held accountable for what I do this far past my bedtime.” The bassist tells Murphy. He’s asleep not long after that.

If anyone else noticed Bellamy’s brief moment in the spotlight thanks to Clarke’s post, no one mentions it. They drink and laugh and make fun of each other in a way that Bellamy has learned is the band’s way of expressing their mutual love and respect for each other.

Emori is ready to go with her first drink, snuggled into the couch with her second and pretty much laying down with her third. By her fourth drink, the makeup artist is out, and Murphy rescues the precariously held bottle of liquor from his girlfriend’s hand, his face full of love and exasperation. “She always does this.”

They leave Emori and Sterling to their dreams, and the friends sleep cuddle up to each other on the couch until Murphy calls it quits and wiggles his way in between them, drifting off to sleep in the middle of his human-sandwich. It’s about 4 AM when his snores fill the room.

Bellamy and Miller are left to defend themselves against the hard-hitting Zoe Monroe. The drummer drinks like a pro, and Bellamy struggles to keep pace with her. Miller lags behind, taking drunk snaps of himself and sending them to his newest crush; Bellamy doesn’t have very many details on that yet. All in good time.

The dark sky is just starting to lighten when Bellamy surrenders to his pillow. He’s fairly certain Monroe calls him something wholly politically incorrect, but Bellamy is too drunk to remember it five seconds later, much less after sleeping. Miller is already curled under the covers when Bellamy wrestles with his limbs; they don’t seem to know how to move anymore. He falls asleep to the magnetic clicking of his hotel door lock.

**THEN: CLARKE GRIFFIN AND FINN COLLINS, CAUGHT AT LUNCH**

> _After spending a few days in Pasadena with his girlfriend, FINN COLLINS, caught a late-night plane back to the great city of New York last night. It’s a surprising move considering that his band THE DELINQUENTS just went on a two-week break following the second leg of their national tour and that, by leaving LA early, he’s missing out on the opening night of CLARKE GRIFFIN’S new tour._
> 
> _The country-pop star’s tour is scheduled to open tonight— apparently without her boyfriend in attendance. How odd; the couple has always been in big support of one another’s careers, never missing a single important date—like a concert opening for example._
> 
> _Earlier, the couple was spotted out and about for a few hours in Pasadena yesterday before Collins made his flight back to the east coast. The duo had lunch at an outside bistro before being spotted and consequently swarmed by fans. Clearly, I had lunch at the wrong place yesterday!_
> 
> _As always, fan-favorite Clarke Griffin abandoned her lunch date to take pictures with people, but Collins opted to remain at his seat, ignoring fan requests for autographs or photos. In fact, the Delinquent member even reportedly yelled at a fan for taking his picture without consent—yikes!_
> 
> _The couple departed not long after the exchange, and Clarke Griffin looked less than pleased with Collins for his behavior. It seems like the couple is only ever seen at odds with each other…_


	6. OPENING DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, darlings. I was hit with a writer's worst nightmare, and I lost like 2 chapters for this story. So, I've been restarting from scratch and trying very, very hard to get it where it was. That said, I have not abandoned this fic, promise!

# CHAPTER SIX, OPENING DAY

**MORNING HEADLINES, CLARKE GRIFFIN**

> **CLARKE GRIFFIN CONTINUES TO GRACE SOCIAL MEDIA** **OUTLETS** with exclusive photos of her tour as opening night approaches. This morning, following the explosive Instagram post of her and her new guitarist, the singer-songwriter shared a photo of her and her mother eating breakfast in bed…

**BELLAMY BLAKE, OPENING NIGHT (ER, DAY)**

Bellamy wakes up with Miller's arms locked around his waist, not for the first time in his life. He blinks rapidly while his mind tries to catch up with the situation, and his head pounds so hard that he thinks he might be about to die. Fuck, they had a lot to drink last night. He's pretty sure Diyoza told them not to do that.

A giggle makes Bellamy squint upwards, and he finds Emori holding a phone aimed at the two best friends. She's likely about to snap a picture to commentate this moment in Bellamy and Miller's friendship. Bellamy nudges his friend, who grunts unhappily and tries to roll over before jolting upright and wide awake. "What time is it?"

Bellamy hisses at his friend, slapping at him to be quiet. This only makes Emori laugh harder, stirring Murphy and Sterling from their own cuddle session.

"Not quite noon," the makeup artist tells them.

"Shit," Miller swears and rubs at his face. "That was some good sleep."

"I think you drooled all over me," Bellamy groans, a fond smile fighting its way to his face. He loves this guy even if he pretends otherwise.

Emori turns away, giggling, but she soon begins snapping some pictures of the other two guys sleeping on the couch.

"Wow. I'm like actually a little jealous," she says. "Zoe didn't stay to cuddle me."

Millers falls backward into the bed with a big flop and a groan. "I need coffee... and drugs."

"A little early for that, don't ya think?" Bellamy grunts when Miller hits him in the gut, knocking the air from his body.

His best friend rolls out of bed soon after. "I'm getting coffee, and I'm not sharing."

"Oh! Oh!" Emori waves her hand. "Bring me a hemp milk latte, please?"

Bellamy's brain scrambles to comprehend the meaning of what she said, but he thinks he might still be too drunk to make sense of it. Miller nods and leaves.

"What about me?" Bellamy calls after him.

"I don't like you," Miller explains, but he brings Bellamy a coffee anyways.

**WELLS JAHA, GROUNDERS**

> **WELLS JAHA MAKES THE ROUNDS ON THE MEDIA CIRCUIT TO PROMOTE NEW POST-APOCALYPTIC MOVIE GROUNDERS.**
> 
> **THE ONE AND ONLY WELLS JAHA** walked the red-carpet premiere of his new movie GROUNDERS alone, confirming suspicions that the heir to ARK RECORDS IS SINGLE.
> 
> **HE SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL!** WELLS JAHA gets scared on ELLEN by a good friend and co-star SASHA WALGROVE. See Ellen and Sasha in tears…
> 
> **WELLS JAHA TELLS JIMMY FALLON FUNNY STORY ABOUT CLARKE GRIFFIN** getting trapped in an elevator at ARK RECORDS. "It's where she wrote BRAVE." Griffin's publicist declined to confirm or deny.
> 
> **WELLS JAHA AND CLARKE GRIFFIN TWITTER WAR.** "Way to call me out," tweets CLARKE GRIFFIN. "Get yourself a new best friend!"

**BELLAMY BLAKE, HOTEL COURTYARD**

Bellamy thinks he's really nailed the whole "in the band" look as he leaves the hotel room in his leather jacket and dark shades. His headache hasn't lessened since Miller went for coffee, but the guitarist is dying for a smoke. It's a bad habit; he knows, but sometimes, Bellamy just craves a fix. Working alongside a bunch of people in the performance industry only makes the craving worse.

The hotel lobby is desolate when Bellamy steps off the elevator, but it's about noon on a Thursday, so it doesn't surprise him. He doesn't run into anyone past the front desk nor towards the side entrance Bellamy and the others use to come and go.

He's still incredibly hungover, which is probably why he misses the audience that's waiting for him outside, armed with cameras and notepads. Yet, once the flashing starts, Bellamy looks up, blinded by the lights. A cigarette hanging from his lips.

"What the fuck?" Bellamy swears, shielding his shaded eyes with his arm. No pair of sunglasses can protect you from professional-grade flashbulbs.

"Bellamy Blake?" A woman calls, asking the question as if she already knows the answer.

Another man cuts her off, snapping his gigantic camera several times, and saying: "When did you and Clarke Griffin first get involved?"

"Before or after she ended things with Finn Collins?" Someone else cries.

Bellamy stands there, gaping like a fish. "What?"

"Did you know that Clarke was still involved with Finn Collins when the two of you started—"

"NO COMMENT!" A familiar voice interrupts. Miller appears in front of Bellamy, framed by the flashing lights and brilliant California sun. An angel sent to save him from whatever the fuck is going on.

"That's one of her security!" Someone says, "Bellamy, is Clarke in the hotel with you?"

The crowd gasps with enthusiasm. Miller doesn't react, much less look in the direction of the onlookers, but Bellamy can see that quiet, lethal anger of Miller's leaking through. Miller is gay and grew up in a small conservative town in West Virginia; he learned to kick ass and defend himself early on. Now, he just uses that skill to protect others.

"This way," Miller tells Bellamy, spinning the man around and leading him back inside. Bellamy's best friend marches him right back to that creaky elevator, but he steps off before the doors can close.

Miller points the finger at a very confused Bellamy. "Go upstairs, and do not leave your room until I come for you."

The doors slide closed.

**BELLAMY BLAKE, NHG**

> **BELLAMY BLAKE TOOK SOCIAL MEDIA BY STORM** last night after being featured in one of CLARKE GRIFFIN'S Instagram posts. Griffin and Blake were previously featured in a viral clip of the two performing...
> 
> **CLARKE GRIFFIN MOVES ON** from FINN COLLINS with her guitarist. It's been less than 24 hours since the couple was caught fighting in public, and fans were surprised when COLLINS flew back to NEW YORK, thereby missing GRIFFIN'S OPENING NIGHT...
> 
> **WHO IS BELLAMY BLAKE? Here's** what we know about the **n** ew **h** ot **g** uitarist, and why he's such a surprising addition to Griffin's tour group.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN, LANGHAM HUNTINGTON HOTEL, AND SPA**

Clarke is having a really great, lazy morning with Wells when her phone goes off, several notifications chiming through in tandem. Ding, ding, ding, ding. DING.

Her phone doesn't usually go off like that. There's a precise list of people who have her phone number. Even most of the tour group doesn't have her number; they need to go through Indra or Diyoza to send Clarke a message. It makes it more challenging to leak that way.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Wells cries at the television. He's a little drunk at the moment, but Clarke doesn't mind. In fact, she's very grateful to have him here in her hour of need. The starlet doesn't do well on opening days; she's nervous and anxious all day before the first show.

Part of her was convinced that at her 7:15 curtain, Clarke would go out on stage and find the audience empty. It was ridiculous; it was also a reoccurring nightmare. It happened every touring year. The insecurity. The stress. The doubt.

For the last few years, though, she'd always had Finn there to keep her company and offer reassurances. Now, Wells was here in his stead. Clarke thought it was probably better this way. Watching shitty television with Wells and laughing at him as he got drunk was a much better use of the morning.

Clarke shuffles over to where her phone lies on the table. Ding. Another text? Really? Only one guess who it was.

**FINN**

**> >Seriously?**

**> >This is how you punish me for having to leave?**

**> >You knew I had a conflict. You have them all the time.**

**> >You're really petty. You know that?**

**> >[link] Who even is this guy?**

**> >What, nothing to say for yourself?**

Clarke groans out loud as she scans the texts. Finn could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Despite her long-standing vow not to read anything about herself, Clarke clicks the link that her boyfriend sent her. She knew they'd been caught yesterday arguing, expected that the media would turn the situation into some Hollywood breakup, but that's what Clarke had Luna for.

Another chime comes through as Clarke flops onto the couch, watching Wells fondly as he intricately tears apart the fashion choices of the Real Housewives; Clarke doesn't know of where. The message distracts her from the article that Finn sent.

**MAYA**

**> >We have a minor fire.**

**> >[link]**

Curious, Clarke clicks the link. Maya is careful not to send her anything that would hurt Clarke or mess with her head.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN DATES GUITARIST, BELLAMY BLAKE.**

"Fuck!" Clarke swears, seeing the headline. "Shit, shit. Shit."

Wells laughs at her, oblivious to what's unfolding. "If America had any idea that their _Princess_ had such a vulgar mouth!"

**MAYA**

**> >NHG = Bellamy**

**> >Like, they're not wrong, BUT the vultures have swarmed.**

**CLARKE**

**< <What do you mean?**

Clarke groans as her assistant sends her another text; this time, it's a picture of Bellamy, looking like a deer in headlights outside of the hotel room. A second picture shows Miller grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside.

**CLARKE**

**< <They tracked down the hotel? Is he okay?**

**< <Does Luna know?**

**MAYA**

**> >Miller was already there. Lucky break. The place is shut down.**

**> >Idk about Luna. Want me to call her?**

Wells flops onto the couch, practically landing on top of his best friend. Clarke and Wells grew up together, and while an uncomfortable amount of people wish that they would fall in love and live happily ever after, the thought of kissing Wells really grosses her out.

A lot of people think Wells and Clarke are much too close for a guy and girl, best and childhood friends or not. It takes a lot for Clarke not to point out that, for both friends, gender is not a limitation for either of them attraction-wise, but Country music is a conservative world. Clarke hasn't spilled the beans yet, and Wells is afraid to tell his father, much less the world.

"Oh," Wells says. "That's the hot new guitarist—NHG! Fuck! That's funny."

"This is not funny, Wells," Clarke tells her drunk best friend, but he just giggles and rests his head on her shoulder. "They've swarmed the hotel, apparently."

"Welcome to famousness," Wells coos, but the humor has faded from his voice. Wells is the son of a very famous record studio owner, and the best friend of Clarke Griffin; he knows what it's like to be in the spotlight. He didn't until he had his Hollywood breakout, but now he does.

**CLARKE**

**< <I got it, thanks, My.**

Clarke dials the number for her publicist. Luna answers on the first ring with a too-bright hello, considering the current circumstances.

"Have you seen the trending news?" Clarke asks, voice a little high and panicked. She's never had this happen before; the paparazzi's never gone after her band before. They're usually floating just beneath the radar, hiding in her shadow. Where it's safe.

"Uh, you'll have to be more specific," Luna tells her. Clarke can hear the typing the background; she doesn't think Luna is ever not on the computer.

"About my guitarist—Bellamy," Clarke tells the publicist a little impatiently. Wells snickers at his best friend; he finds it very amusing when Clarke gets a short temper. She's always trying very hard to hide it.

"Oh yeah," Luna says thoughtfully. "I saw it. He's attractive. Good publicity."

"Luna! The paparazzi are at the band's hotel," Clarke snaps. "Miller saved the day."

"Oh," Luna is silent for a couple of minutes. Then: "Do I need to kill it?"

"Yes?" Clarke tells her, exasperated. "I'm dating Finn, remember? It looks like I'm a cheater."

"Are you?" Luna asks. "A cheater?"

"How could you even ask me that?" Clarke snaps, and Wells sits up straighter, surprised by the conversation. Her drunk friend is enraptured, finding the current situation more entertaining than the reality show playing in the background.

"Just checking," Luna tells her. "You know how this works, Clarke: I make sure you look good, but you have to tell me the complete truth. I needed to be sure that I'm not going to release a statement that you're _just friends and happily dating Finn_ only for photos to leak of you making out with your bandmate. So—are there? Photos?"

"Of course not. Luna!"

"Excellent," the publicist says. "I had complete faith in you. I've got it covered."

The line hangs up, and Clarke resists the urge to throw her phone. The jingle of glass catches the musician's attention; Wells smiles at her, offering a mojito to her. Clarke laughs.

"Just one," Clarke tells him. Wells beams.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN CELEBRATES OPENING DAY**

> **CLARKE GRIFFIN STARTED HER DAY WITH MIMOSAS AND BEST FRIEND WELLS JAHA.** Getting over the breakup or celebrating opening day? Or maybe the new relationship?
> 
> **CLARKE GRIFFIN SHARES SNAPS OF WELLS JAHA.** In series of snaps this morning, CLARKE GRIFFIN featured her best friend breaking out some serious moves. _Join me, Clarkey!_
> 
> **CLARKE GRIFFIN USES SOCIAL MEDIA TO DISTRACT FROM CHEATING ALLEGATIONS.** We all see what you're doing! Tell us the dirt! Griffin's Camp has remained steadfast in their silence this morning as news broke that GRIFFIN was seeing guitarist...
> 
> **PUBLICIST DENIES RUMORS** and assures the media that GRIFFIN AND COLLINS are happily together. Ignores questions about the guitarist. COLLINS' publicist chooses not to comment.

**BELLAMY BLAKE, HOTEL ROOM**

"Miller, what the fuck?" is how Bellamy greets his friend when he returns back to the hotel room. Miller looks exceptionally pissed. That's what tells Bellamy that whatever news he has for him is terrible.

Miller's phone rings, and he answers the call without responding to Bellamy. The guitarist is a little put out by the outright ignoring his best friend is doing; so, he glares at him while Miller talks, telling his friend silently that Bellamy is aggravated with him.

"Miller." A brief greeting.

Then: "Yeah. Got 'em. He's good—cranky, but unharmed."

Silence at the other line speaks.

"Understood," Miller says. "I'll put the place on lockdown until the buses get her. Diyoza send out word to pack up yet?"

A pause.

"Great," Miller nods, even though his caller can't see. "I'll be in touch."

Miller hangs up; his sigh is long-suffering.

"The fuck, man?" Bellamy shouts, earning himself a glare, but he's bewildered about why these people want to talk to him. About Clarke.

"Uh, you checked the news this morning?" Miller asks him.

Bellamy scoffs. "I try not to. Why did He Who Must Not Be Named do something stupid again?"

Miller cracks the smallest of smiles before whipping out his phone and pulling up an article. He tosses the phone in Bellamy's direction, and the guitarist struggles to catch it. He takes one look at the phone, sees the headline and the pictures of Clarke and him at SNL and the ones from last night, and swears.

"Congrats, dude," Miller says without an ounce of joy. "You're famous."

**CLARKE GRIFFIN'S NEW HOT GUITARIST**

> **BELLAMY BLAKE WAS SPOTTED** outside his hotel this morning by the paparazzi. Photos captured BLAKE sneaking out a side entrance for a smoke. Bet this wasn't what he'd expected to find!
> 
> **LONGTIME SECURITY DETAIL N. MILLER RESCUES BELLAMY BLAKE** from the paparazzi! See the pictures! Does this mean CLARKE GRIFFIN WAS NEARBY?
> 
> **FANS SWARM PASADENA HOTEL** in hopes of spotting their fan-favorite band member BELLAMY BLAKE. Sources reported that GRIFFIN'S SECURITY DETAIL was nearby! Protecting their boss or her new beau?

**BELLAMY BLAKE, UNDER THE CLOSE WATCH OF GRIFFIN SECURITY**

When the phone rings, everyone looks at it suspiciously.

Murphy and Sterling rejoined the party shortly after Bellamy was returned to his room by a very serious Miller. Bellamy's best friend has that look on his face that tells the guitarist they were on the brink of war.

"It's just O," Bellamy reveals, closing his eyes and answering reluctantly.

"BELL," Octavia screams into the device loud enough that the sound crackles, and Murphy raises a brow in his direction. Miller's smile is fond.

"O, it's a phone," Bellamy tells his sister. "You don't have to yell."

"YOU FUCKING LIAR," his sister screams. "I KNEW IT."

"Octavia—language." Sterling snorts. Bellamy glares.

"Whatever, Bellamy," Octavia says at a more reasonable volume. "I remember exactly what you sounded like when you twisted your ankle on the trail back home two summers ago."

"Cause that fucking hurt," Bellamy tells her, and everyone laughs. He glares at all of the people listening in on his private conversation, "You're not hurt, right?"

"My feelings are."

"Great. Too bad none of it is true," Bellamy rubs his face with his free hand. "C'mon, O. Why are you meddling so hard?"

"I'm not meddling, and the _whole world_ thinks you two are getting it on, and I swear, if I'm the last one to find out, as your sister, I will have to disown you."

"As my sister," Bellamy interrupts. "You should always be the last person to know who I'm sleeping with. In fact, I promise you will be. Every time."

"Bell," Octavia whines.

"It's not true, and you know it, now stop being such a brat," Bellamy sighs. Miller's phone rings again, and he answers it.

It's a video call, and a familiar voice fills the room, giddy in a way Bellamy never expected to hear it.

"Where's the man of the hour?" Clarke Griffin asks. Octavia manages to hear her voice over the speakerphone and gasps.

"She's there now?"

"No, but I have to go," Bellamy hangs up before she can counter.

Miller offers the phone to Bellamy, shoos the other band members out of the hotel room. Sterling looks as if he could care less, but Murphy seems put out to be vacated. No one would guess as much, but the band leader is the worst gossip in the tour group.

"Hello," Clarke sings when he looks into the phone. She's clean-faced again, and her cheeks are flushed, her eyes bright. Clarke Griffin might be a little tipsy.

"Hello," Bellamy echoes her with a smile. It's hard not to with the happy face she wears.

"I'm calling to check in on you," Clarke tells him. "Maya said not to, but I'm the boss, so: how are you?"

"Not as good as you, apparently." Bellamy smiles as Clarke grins at him.

Another face appears at her side, exclaims, "Damn, he is hot."

"You're not helping," Clarke moans. She shoots Bellamy an apologetic look. "Wells is here to keep me company and to try and get me drunk before my first show."

"All the usual best friend duties," Wells adds. Miller snorts.

"I need a new best friend," Bellamy says, not for the first time.

"Right, down to business." Clarke sits up straighter, and Wells disappears from the frame, mumbling something that sounds like _boring_.

"Right, here's the plan: wait it out," Clarke tells him. "Luna is killing the story to the best of our ability, and she's spinning what she can't kill. Indra says that we just need to wait out the news cycle, and I agree with her.

"So... that's what we're going to do," the singer shrugs. "Miller will be your shadow for a little while, and Maya and Diyoza are making some tweaks to the bookings to shake the vultures.

"In the meantime, try not to freak out, and I'm going to go sober up," Clarke wrinkles her nose. "Sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Bellamy says. He doesn't know what else to say, and he definitely is still in disbelief.

"Great!" She chirps. "Then, I will see you tonight!"

**CLARKE GRIFFIN HEADS FOR ROSE BOWL STADIUM**

> **FANS GATHER EARLY OUTSIDE STADIUM** for a chance to see their beloved star, CLARK GRIFFIN. While the internet speculates over her relationship status, fans seem more concerned with tonight's opening show!
> 
> **CAMP GRIFFIN FOCUSES ON OPENING NIGHT,** rather than acknowledging rumors of cheating allegations. GRIFFIN'S long-term boyfriend FINN COLLINS was seen this morning in NYC, confirming suspicions he would not be in attendance.
> 
> **GRIFFIN ARRIVES AT THE ROSE BOWL, GREETS FANS.** Much to the dismay of her security team, CLARKE GRIFFIN made an early appearance outside the venue to meet with the waiting fans.
> 
> **CLARKE GRIFFIN'S SOMETHING TO SAY TOUR OPENS TONIGHT.** The highly anticipated tour begins with a SOLD-OUT performance. Get your tickets before they're gone!


	7. THE WEST COAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. My apologies for the delay!

**CLARKE GRIFFIN'S FIRST SHOW**

> **CLARKE GRIFFIN OPENED HER RECORD-BREAKING FIRST SHOW TONIGHT.** The singer-songwriter is the first female artist to take residence at the stadium for four consecutive dates, and it paid off! All four of the artist’s shows were SOLD OUT.
> 
> **CLARKE GRIFFIN SHADES THE NEWS MEDIA** during the last night of her Pasadena show dates. Griffin introduced the “Infamous NHG” Bellamy Blake, adding on “He’s single ladies!”
> 
> **REBOUND OVER ALREADY?** Did Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake break up already? More on their hot and fast romance at 9.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN ON THE JIMMY FALLON SHOW**

_Clarke Griffin appeared on the Jimmy Fallon Show this past weekend to talk about her new album, touring life, and her dating life. Until now, the star has remained quiet on the front of her dating life, but it seems like Jimmy was able to get her to open up! Watch the clip_ **_here._ **

“Alright, alright!” Jimmy Fallon begins as the lights come up on the stage, and the band plays the intro song, “Tonight we have a very special guest for you guys: The One, The Only, CLARKE GRIFFIN!”

Clarke Griffin smiles at the audience, wide and toothy. She loves her fans, and she’s always had a good experience with Jimmy’s show. Some interviewers try to meddle, but Jimmy Fallon is _usually_ just around for a good time.

“Thank you! It’s lovely to be back!” She flashes that flawlessly practiced smile she wears in red carpet settings.

“It’s great to have you!” Jimmy cheers, “I hear you’ve come to play a game with us! Would you like to tell the audience what that game is?”

Clarke makes a funny face at the audience, “Truth or Dare.”

The audience responds in a chorus of “Oh’s”. Jimmy snickers in delight. “Now, I’m sure we all know the rules of Truth or Dare, but for those out there that may not, will you enlighten us, Clarke?”

“Who doesn’t know Truth or Dare!?” She exclaims, and the audience laughs harder.

“I don’t know! But just in case,” Jimmy grins like a thief, pausing for a laugh.

“Um, okay,” Clarke smiles. “So, you’ll ask me Truth or Dare, and I pick one. And based on what I pick, I’ll either have to tell you a _Truth_ or I’ll have to do whatever you _Dare_ me to do.”

“Exactly!” Jimmy continues, talking animatedly. “Let’s get started!”

“Let’s do it!” Clarke shifts in her seat, preparing for battle.

“Truth or Dare, Clarke Griffin?” Jimmy Fallon asks, dancing in his seat.

“I think I’ll go with Truth, Jimmy Fallon.”

**CLARKE GRIFFIN DISPELLS RUMORS THAT SHE’S DATING NHG.**

> **IN A RECENT INTERVIEW WITH JIMMY FALLON,** Clarke Griffin participated in a round of truth or dare. The singer-songwriter was dared to go out into the streets of New York and convince people she was Clarke Griffin. It did not go as well as expected.
> 
> **JIMMY FALLON ADDRESSES CHEATING ALLEGATIONS.** Fallon used a game of Truth or Dare to shed some light on the allegations that Clarke Griffin cheated on her boyfriend (former? Current? unclear.) with her guitarist Bellamy Blake.
> 
> **CHEATER? TRUTH OR DARE?** Clarke Griffin, when asked if she’d ever cheated on a boyfriend, responded with, “Not a single one!” However, she did add on, “Although, I have been cheated on myself.”
> 
> **DID FINN COLLINS CHEAT ON CLARKE GRIFFIN?**

**BELLAMY BLAKE, GREEN ROOM… SOMEWHERE IN NORTHERN CALIFORNIA**

“Man, you gotta get some social media presence!” Sterling tells him from where he lounges on one of the couches. The bassist turns his phone around to reveal yet another, terrible candid of him making the mad dash from the bus to inside the stadium.

Being kind of famous is terrifying. Bellamy can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like to be really famous, like Clarke Griffin. All these people paying attention to him and making it hard for him to sneak off and get coffee makes him anxious; Bellamy doesn’t know what he’d do if that were his fulltime life. For Clarke Griffin, it is.

“I think I’m good, thanks,” Bellamy tells Sterling, who rolls his eyes.

“Blake,” the bassist chastises him. “You’re missing out on so much revenue, though. With those freckles, you could totally become an influencer.”

“Thanks, man,” Bellamy laughs. “That’s very considerate… and specific of you.”

Sterling nods, “No problem.”

A harried-looking ASM bursts into the room, sighing in relief at the sight of them. “Diyoza is looking for you two.”

“I guess it’s time,” Sterling says with a stretch, sliding off the couch and grabbing his jacket. Bellamy’s been pacing for the better half of the last hour; the news that it’s time to go and start performing is a crushing relief for him. He all but runs to the meetup area.

**HEADLINES**

> **CLARKE GRIFFIN CONTINUES HER SOLD OUT TOUR OF THE WEST COAST.** Will she continue this success, or will she burn out before the end of her massive fourteen-month tour?
> 
> **ARK RECORDS ADDS ADDITIONAL DATES TO DELINQUENT TOUR.** Fans of both Griffin and Collins note that the dates keep them on either side of the country from one another. Typically, in the past, the two artists would meet up for a date or two. Another sign the couple is officially over? Or is this ARK trying to separate the two entities to survive on their own?
> 
> **WELLS JAHA CONTINUES HIS PRESS TOUR FOR MOVE, _GROUNDERS._ **The actor continues his promotion of the post-apocalyptic movie, takes a break to congratulate “his best friend in the entire world” on her success. How sweet!

**CLARKE GRIFFIN, BACKSTAGE OF THE SAP CENTER**

“It’s time to get started, so let’s gather around,” Abby Griffin calls out. It’s funny how her mother became Tour Mom, opting for hanging out with Clarke rather than working on her own stuff.

Abby Griffin could definitely still sell out a stadium date or two of her own, but the older singer just wants to spend time with her daughter. Clarke is a little jealous. Her mother gets a taste of the tour life without the pressure of performing every night, of meeting a record studios standards, of meeting her own standards of perfection.

Then again, the crowd out there is chanting her name and not her mother’s. So, there’s that. She kind of really, really likes it when people sing her name. She’s a performer; Clarke Griffin lives for the validation of other people, of her fans. Otherwise, she’d go do something else in an industry that wasn’t as vicious.

She feels a little bad for Roma. It can be hard to open for anyone, and Clarke knows it’s harder to open for her. Fans can be cruel as much as they can be awesome.

“Clarke,” Indra says gruffly. She stands off to the side, forever a loner. “Curtain is in 10.”

“Okay,” Clarke begins, always at a loss for what to say during these things. “You guys know what to do, better than I do most nights.”

Harper and the other girls giggle. It’s no secret that Clarke often forgets her choreography; she tries. Murphy grins, “We got it covered boss. You go out there and do what you do best.”

“And everyone be sure to give the hot guitarist his space,” Monroe says slyly. “He’s a bit of a diva. He needs to make sure the ladies see him.”

The group laughs, and Bellamy grumbles. “I hate all of you. Let’s be clear on that.”

Clarke sends him another apologetic smile. She really feels bad about the rumors; they’ve faded. Mostly. Yet, the fans haven’t recovered. He’ll never have to go stag to a party again.

“Awesome. Good talk,” Clarke snarks. “Let’s make sure we remember what’s most important: have fun. If it’s not fun, then what’s the point?”

**POST SAP CENTER CONCERT, CAMP GRIFFIN PARTIES**

> **CLARKE GRIFFIN DAZZLES IN SAN JOSE CONCERT.** The audience chanted her name before the opening act, Roma Bragg, could even complete her performance. Ouch.
> 
> **WHO IS ROMA BRAGG?** Learn more about the up and comer on tour with Clarke Griffin at 9.
> 
> **BELLAMY BLAKE, REST OF GRIFFIN BAND, HITS THE BAR SCENE.** Bellamy Blake surprised the downtown locals (and tourists) when he and his fellow bandmates (J. Murphy, Z. Monroe, and Sterling). The guitarist has mostly flown under the radar since rumors surfaced that he and Griffin were involved in an affair…

**BELLAMY BLAKE, SAP CENTER**

“Good evening SAN JOSE!” Clarke yells out into the stadium. She’s met with ecstatic screams, and I Love You’s. The singer smiles. “I said: Good evening, SAN JOSE!”

Bellamy thinks that she’s really, really good at this, at working up the crowd. Clarke is many things: a singer, a writer, a musician. Yet, she’s something else, too. Something just as, possibly even more, important.

Clarke Griffin is a performer.

“It’s nice to be back!” She smiles. “Did you miss me? I missed you!”

More screams. Murphy starts the transition into their first song on the setlist. A few adoring fans screech when they recognize the opening chords, even as Clarke keeps up her conversation. The Band Leader flashes Bellamy a dangerous grin, his cue to join in. This right here; this is why they do this. Because they like it.

**CLARKE GRIFFIN NEWS**

> **CLARKE GRIFFIN SHARES POST-SHOW SELFIE:** Had a blast as always, San Jose! Until next time! XOXO
> 
> **FANS WAIT EAGERLY OUTSIDE HOTEL FOR A CHANCE TO SEE CLARKE GRIFFIN.** The singer is never off the clock! Fans learned the location where Griffin would be overnight in San Jose and flocked to the hotel for the chance to catch a glimpse!
> 
> **PAPARAZZI SNAPS PHOTOS OF CAMP GRIFFIN DOWNTOWN.** While the star in question was sharing Snapchat videos of her grump cat, Tilly, in their hotel room, Griffin’s Tour Group had a night on the town.

**BELLAMY BLAKE, DOWNTOWN SAN JOSE**

Going out for drinks after a show is a ritual. Bellamy doesn’t think twice about going out with the tour group, especially when Diyoza and Miller join. Miller is just as stoic here as he is working the crowds of a sold-out stadium, but Diyoza loosens up after a few drinks. She actually tells the band they did “alright”. Bellamy thinks that’s a compliment.

Murphy and Emori are intolerable, drinking and dancing the night away, and Monroe is the first to disappear from the gathering, which isn’t surprising. Sterling dances with Harper and the other backup singers, while Bellamy hides from anyone that might try and get him to join.

“Great show tonight,” Roma Bragg says, claiming the seat next to him. Bellamy can feel the eyes of a few bar patrons, trying to decide if he’s who they think he is; he welcomes the interference.

“Yeah, good crowd,” Bellamy echoes. Roma smiles, glancing over his shoulder. The look in her eyes confirms his suspicions; Bellamy is still attracting some attention.

“You could really ride this to fame, you know,” Roma tells him. “People are fawning over you now. Just imagine if you started serenading them.”

Bellamy grimaces, “I don’t sing.”

Roma laughs, “We share a tour bus sometimes. You and I both know that’s a lie. You’ve got a great voice, and you can play the guitar. You’d get places under Clarke’s wing.”

“Yeah, that’s not what I’m about,” Bellamy deflects. “I’m just here to play music and have a good time.”

Roma tilts her head, observing him. “A good time, huh?”

Bellamy recognizes the look in Roma’s eye. He considers shutting whatever this is down before it can begin, considers letting her down easy with an “I don’t date on tour,” but Bellamy doesn’t mind Roma. He finds her interesting, and she knows the life he lives, won’t expect much from whatever it is she’s looking to get out of him.

Besides, it might not even continue after tonight, Bellamy tells himself. Maybe Roma’s just looking for something–or someone–to do this evening, and then after that, it’ll be like it never happened.

Bellamy wouldn’t mind that. So he says, “Yeah, got any ideas?”

**SOMETHING TO SAY TOUR HITS PORTLAND.**

**CLARKE GRIFFIN STUNS IN THE RAIN DURING SEATTLE, WA SHOW.**

**ROMA BRAGG’S NEW SINGLE HITS THE BILLBOARD TOP 100.**

**_THE GROUNDERS_ BLOCKBUSTER HITS THEATRES THIS FRIDAY.**

**Author's Note:**

> Have questions? Want to exclaim about something?  
> I'm also on Tumblr (@myownfreakingstory).


End file.
